Je ferai tout pour toi
by neny
Summary: AU Quatre ans, depuis la mort de son meilleur ami. Quoi faire pour obtenir le petit être le plus important de sa vie?
1. Chapter 1

Alors, bonjour à tous, je publie ma première fic sur ce site que j'adore. J'aime particulièrement les AU, ceux qui donne une nouvelle vie à Harry avec des parents plus ou moins plausible. Alors si vous en connaissez ou si êtes des auteurs, dites le moi et je me ferrais un plaisir d'aller vous lire.

Voici donc mon premier prtit bébé.

Chapitre 1 : Libre

Suite aux nouvelles preuves apportées dans l'affaire Sirius Black, le Magenmagot ainsi que le ministère de la Justice Magique déclarent l'accusé Sirius Black, ici présent, non coupable des meurtres par trahison de James et Lily Potter ainsi que des 12 moldus présents lors de l'attaque de Peter Pettigrow. M. Black, se voit accorder une compensation de 50 000 gallions d'or ainsi que d'une maison à la campagne selon un des souhaits formulé lors de sa déposition. L'accusé a-t-il d'autres demandes à formuler au tribunal?

Il était libre. _Libre._ Et en plus, le ministre lui demandait lui-même s'il voulait obtenir autres choses. Il avait tout pour être heureux, une maison, de l'argent, sa liberté, des amis qui le supportaient. Qu'aurait-il pu demander de plus.

En fait, son bonheur était presque parfait, il lui manquait seulement une petite chose près de lui pour lui faire oublier définitivement le passé. Et pour cette petite chose, il était prêt à tout. Il se leva donc en provoquant des murmures de consternations et d'autres d'admirations. Plusieurs personnes étaient consternées qu'il ose demander quelque chose de plus après toutes les compensations qui lui avait été accordé.

En effet, M. le ministre, j'aurais une requête à faire.

La voix de Sirius était rauque et faible du à son emprisonnement de presque 4 ans à Azkaban.

J'aimerais récupérer la garde de mon filleul, Harry James Potter.

Cette fois, les murmures se firent moins discrets, on pouvait entendre des brides de conversations chuchotées au voisin le plus proche.

Le ministre releva la tête vers l'homme assis au banc des accusés et le regarda dans les yeux.

Vous êtes conscient M. Black que votre filleul est maintenant âgé de 4 ans et demi et qu'il demeure dans sa famille immédiate depuis la mort de sa propre famille.

Je suis celui que James et Lily avaient désigné pour s'occuper de leur fils s'il leur arrivait malheur, la seule famille immédiate qui restent à Harry est une famille de moldus. Il serait dans son intérêt de vivre dans une famille de sorciers et de connaître son histoire.

Une fois de plus, les murmures s'élevèrent encore dans la salle d'audience, mais cette fois, les murmures appuyaient Sirius. Le Survivant _devait_ vivre dans une famille de sorciers.

Après s'être consulté, les membres du jury se redressèrent et le ministre se leva.

Après délibération, le jury en est arrivé à une entente, s'il s'avère dans l'intérêt de l'enfant de vivre avec sa tante et son oncle, sa garde légal demeurera à M. et Mme. Dursley. Si, par contre, les besoins de l'enfant ne sont pas entièrement satisfaits, sa garde reviendra à M. Sirius Black. La séance est levé. M. Black, vous êtes libre de partir.

Les derniers mots du ministre furent suffisants pour que les journalistes se précipitent sur le banc des accusés et se mettent à harceler Sirius de leurs questions.

« M. Black, quel effet cela vous fait-il d'être à nouveau libre? »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait celle-là, qu'il n'y avait aucune différence entre les détraqueurs et la liberté qui était maintenant sienne?

« Croyez-vous réussir à obtenir la garde de Harry Potter? »

Ça, il ferait tout pour l'obtenir. Comme si l'enfant était plus heureux avec des parents moldus qui avait horreur de la magie et qui détestaient ses parents. Sirius se promit de demander l'aide de Dumbledore encore une fois pour convaincre le ministère de lui rendre son filleul.

En voyant la foule de journaliste se précipiter vers son ami, Remus se fraya un chemin vers Sirius et lui pris la main afin de le tirer hors des journalistes. Il continua son chemin vers la sorti sans lâcher Sirius qui se contentait de le suivre en lâchant des « sans commentaires » à chaque question.

Ils mirent bien près de vingt minutes à atteindre la sortie de la salle d'audience et ils se précipitèrent vers l'ascenseur avant que les journalistes ne les rejoignent. Une fois dehors, Remus sorti de sa poche une vieille chaussette, sorti sa baguette de sa poche et murmura « _Portus »_ en la touchant du bout de la baguette. La chaussette se mit à briller étrangement et retomba inerte dans la main de Remus. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Sirius tendit la main et toucha le désormais portoloin. Il sentit la familière sensation d'être tiré vers l'avant par le nombril et il atterrit violemment sur le sol du bureau de Dumbledore.

Sans prononcer un mot, Remus le saisit par les épaules et le serra de toute ses forces contre lui.

Rem… Ça va, tu m'étouffes tu sais, réussit à articuler Sirius avant de mourir sans avoir pu profiter de sa liberté.

Par Merlin, tu es libre.

Et oui, comme tu peux le constater, j'ai survécu à ta tentative de me faire mourir d'étouffement.

Avant que les deux hommes puissent ajouter autre chose à leur retrouvailles, Dumbledore apparu lui aussi accompagné de Minerva McGonagall qui avait témoigné lors du procès. En tant que président du Magenmagot, Albus ne pouvait pas se permettre de défendre lui-même Sirius, mais il avait servi à entretenir le sentiment de haine que la population avait envers Fudge et sa soi-disant justice.

Le procès de Sirius avait réveillé des anciennes colères envers le ministre et plusieurs famille de Mangemort emprisonné à Azkaban avaient entrepris des procédures afin de faire ré-ouvrir les procès de leur proche.

Sirius se tourna vers le directeur et lui lança.

M. le directeur, il faut absolument faire sortir Harry de sa famille et le ramener dans son monde.

Avec un sourire étincelants, Albus regarda Sirius dans les yeux.

Calmez-vous Sirius, je crois qu'il serait mieux de laisser passer un peu de temps avant de harceler Fudge avec un nouveau procès.

_Attendre_, vous voulez que j'attende avant de sortir mon filleul des griffes de sa tante et de son oncle.

En effet Sirius, Harry est en sécurité dans la famille de sa mère, nous allons devoir trouver des arguments afin de le ramener vers vous, mais avant, il serait mieux que vous vous installiez dans votre maison et que vous commenciez à refaire votre vie.

Je refuse de laisser Harry vivre encore dans cette famille qui doivent le traiter comme le dernier de leur soucis si je crois l'opinion que Lily avait de sa sœur.

Cela suffit Sirius, lança le directeur de la meilleur école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne, vous devez penser à refaire votre nom et à regagner la confiance de la population. Harry n'est pas un enfant normal et il a besoin d'un cadre stable pour grandir. Lorsque la presse se calmera un peu, nous pourrons entreprendre des mesures afin de le récupérer. Pour l'instant, vous devez penser à vous.

Sirius se sentait de la même façon que lorsqu'il était adolescent et qu'il se faisait gronder par le directeur pour un coup pendable qu'il avait fait contre certains serpentards. Cependant, il ne baissa pas les yeux comme dans le temps. Il refusait de laisser Harry chez les Dursley et il voulait que les autres s'en rendent compte.

Il est hors de question que Harry demeure encore chez sa _famille_, M. le directeur. Sauf le respect que je vous dois, je vais tout faire pour le sortir de la et le ramener à la maison avec moi.

Le directeur eut un soupir et il lança un regard lourd de sous entendus vers Minerva. Décidément, les années d'emprisonnement de Sirius n'avait pas altéré son tempérament bouillant et rien ne semblait le faire changer d'avis.

Bien, puisque vous semblez y tenir tant, il serait possible de faire une petite inspection de routine dans la famille de Harry afin de voir si ce dernier est bien avec eux. Si c'est le cas, l'inspecteur nous fera un rapport et nous laisserons Harry dans sa famille jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse monter un dossier contre les Dursley et ouvrir un procès. Si Harry n'est pas bien avec sa tante, la personne chargé de l'inspection nous fera également un rapport et nous ouvrirons un procès immédiatement. Dans les deux cas, vous réussirez probablement à obtenir sa garde, mais cela peu prendre du temps sans compter l'attachement que l'enfant doit avoir envers sa famille actuelle. Il faudra être patient Sirius.

Dans combien de temps l'inspection pourra être mis en place, demanda Sirius en fixant le directeur des yeux.

L'inspection pourra être mis en route dans plus ou moins 2 semaines, cela vous laisse du temps pour aménager votre maison et commencer à refaire votre vie. Félicitations pour votre libération Sirius.

Merci M. le directeur, dit Sirius en se sentant comme le dernier des idiots. Depuis l'arrivée d'Albus et de Minerva, il avait parlé d'Harry sans les remercier pour les preuves de sa libération. Je vous dois beaucoup.

Ce fut un plaisir de vous aider à redevenir un homme libre. Bien, maintenant je vais vous laisser avec Remus afin de vous installer dans votre maison. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous savez ou me trouver, je vous contacterai pour l'inspection des Dursley.

Merci Monsieur.

Avec un dernier hochement de tête, Dumbledore sorti de son bureau et laissa les deux hommes seul à seul.

Et si on allait inspecter cette maison, lança Remus d'un ton enthousiaste.

Avec un sourire à son ami, Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Rar**

**Lanya** : Merci beaucoup, tu as été ma première revieweuse. Sa me fait très plaisir.

**Melitta Fairy** : Merci de m'avoir dit que je n,acceptait pas les reviews anonyme. je ne comprend pas très bien le fonctionnement de ce site, mais je vais m'y faire.

**Uld Ases** : Merci pour le petit mot.

Une petit mot spécial à tous ceux et celles qui ont participé au site d'aide pour Que j'ai trouvé dans le blog d'**Alixe** qui est une auteure super soit dit en passant.

Voilà, je devrais mettre la fic à jour a tous les mardis alors je vous dit tous à la semaine prochaine.

**Chapitre 2 : Préparatifs**

Les deux semaines suivantes furent employé à emménager dans la nouvelle maison qui se trouvait sur une belle route de campagne, le voisin le plus près était une petite famille de sorcier avec 7 enfants, les Weasley. Sirius espérait qu'ils auraient un enfant de l'âge de Harry avec lequel il pourrait jouer et se lier d'amitié.

La maison respectait les attentes de Sirius, elle n'avait rien d'un manoir, mais elle était très confortable et entouré d'arbre. Le rez-de-chaussée était composé d'une salle à manger attenante à une cuisine entièrement sorcière. Le salon possédait une immense cheminée et Sirius était en train de décorer ce petit coin douillet qui leur servirait tant de salon que de bibliothèque. L'étage possédait quatre chambres ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Une autre salle de bain donnait sur le couloir entre la salle à manger et le salon.

Sirius avait pris possession de la première chambre en haut de l'escalier. C'était la seule à posséder deux grandes fenêtres. Il aurait préféré garder la plus grande chambre pour Harry, mais son séjour à Azkaban lui avait laissé une peur des endroits fermé ou noir et il devait voir le ciel de sa chambre s'il voulait être capable de dormir sans faire de cauchemar.

Alors, quelle chambre préfères-tu? Demanda Sirius à Remus qui l'aidait à décorer afin de rendre la maison la plus accueillante possible.

- Sirius, soupira Remus, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était hors de question que j'habite ici.

En effet, Sirius harcelait son ami depuis sa libération pour qu'il vienne habiter avec lui et qu'il laisse sa vieille maison qui allait de toute façon lui tomber sur la tête bientôt.

- Penses-y Rem, il y a assez de place ici pour nous trois et en plus tu t'y connaît plus en matière d'enfant que moi. Ne me dit pas que je te fait la charité, s'exclama Sirius en voyant Remus sur le point d'argumenter, je veux seulement habiter avec mon meilleur ami encore vivant et lui offrir ce que je peux pour le remercier de m'avoir aidé lors du procès.

- Tu ne comprend pas Sirius, je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger avec mes transformations et si le ministère apprend que je vie avec toi, il pourrait refuser de te donner la garde de Harry.

- Tu peux toujours te rendre à Poudlard pour tes transformations.

- Et mettre tous les étudiants en danger, penses-y Sirius, c'est mieux que je vive seul.

- Alors, nous allons aménager une pièce dans le sous-sol, entièrement fermé de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur pour la nuit de la pleine lune. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore sera d'accord pour nous aider. Nous aurons qu'à interdire le sous-sol à Harry.

Remus voulu encore protester, mais en voyant l'air entêté de Sirius, il décida d'accepter sa proposition, de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas toujours vivre dans sa vieille maison et Sirius aurait besoin d'aide avec l'enfant.

- Très bien, je prend la chambre au fond du couloir, et ne discute pas parce que c'est la plus petite, c'est sans discussion, et je paie ma part. Et lorsque j'aurai assez d'argent, je partirais en te laissant avec Harry. Maintenant, si on continuait la déco, et arrête de me regarder comme ça. Il faut s'assurer que le professeur Dumbledore est d'accord avant que j'emménage.

Sirius éclata de rire et se remis à placer des objets à l'aide de coup de baguette et à rire dans sa barbe, il avait toujours réussi à avoir ce qu'il voulait de la part de Remus.

&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&&&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

- Qui ira faire cette inspection, Albus, questionna Minerva McGonagall en jetant un coup d'œil à son ami et patron.

- En fait, j'avais pensé que vous pourriez prendre part à cette inspection. Vous pouvez choisir une autre personne de votre choix, mais je préférerais une personne qui ne soit pas lié aux Potter.

À l'instant même ou il prononça ces mots, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un Sirius rasé de près et habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte. Remus le suivait et avait l'air embarrassé part l'attitude de son ami.

- Excusez-nous Professeur, dit-il en prenant place dans le siège qu'Albus venait de lui indiquer.

- Ne vous en faites pas jeunes gens, je comprend parfaitement votre empressement à obtenir les résultats de l'inspection. Minerva fera partit de l'équipe qui ira rendre visite aux Dursley cette après-midi. Ils ont été prévu de notre visite ce matin.

- Mais, si vous les avez prévenu, ils vont faire en sorte de cacher ce qu'ils font à Harry.

Sirius s'était levé sur le coup de l'émotion et fixait le Directeur d'un regard mauvais.

- Calmez-vous Sirius, dit Dumbledore en retrouvant son ton de Directeur d'école, nous devons suivre les lois en ce qui concerne les Dursley. Si nous intentons un procès, il ne faut pas que le ministère puisse nous reprocher quoi que ce soit.

Sirius marmonna dans sa barbe et se rassit près de Remus qui lui jeta un regard agacé. Même les années de prison n'avait pas discipliné le caractère de son ami.

- Bien, reprit le vieil homme, comme je le disait, Minerva mènera l'inspection avec une personne de son choix, qui ne soit pas lié avec les Potter. Elle allait me faire part de son choix avant que vous n'arriviez.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'enseignante. Aucunement gêné par l'attention dont elle faisait preuve, elle releva la tête et fixa le directeur.

- J'avais pensé que Severus pourrait venir avec moi, elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer de parler que Sirius était debout.

- QUOI, JE REFUSE QUE CE MANGEMORT S'APPROCHE DE MON FILLEUL.

- SUFFIT SIRIUS, lança le Directeur en se levant de son fauteuil. Severus m'apparaît comme un choix très judicieux. Il n'a aucun lien avec les Potter ni avec toi, il ne pourra pas être accusé de faire un traitement de faveur et de plus, j'ai entièrement confiance en lui.

- Cet imbécile déteste tout ce qui touche James, il n'aura aucune objectivité.

- Severus fera son travail, et Mineva sera la pour qu'il n'y ait aucun débordement. Je vais lui demander de venir.

Le directeur se leva et se dirigea vers l'immense cheminée qui trônait dans un coin de son bureau. Après avoir dit quelques mots, il revint s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Ils attendirent tous dans un silence pesant que Severus ose se présenter dans le bureau. Soudain, de vigoureux coup se firent entendre sur la porte.

- Entrez, dit simplement Albus, merci d'être venu aussi vite Severus.

Ce dernier se raidi lorsqu'il aperçu Sirius et Remus devant le bureau directorial. Son regard devint froid et accusateur.

- Comme je vous l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure, Severus, j'aurai besoin de votre aide cette après-midi.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, Monsieur.

- Minerva et vous allez mener une inspection chez les Dursley, la famille de Harry Potter et nous faire un rapport sur la condition dans laquelle il vit.

Severus voulut protester, mais il devait trop à Albus pour refuser de lui obéir. Cet homme lui avait laissé une seconde chance alors que tout le monde l'avait condamné.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi Monsieur, dit-il enfin.

- Vous allez vous rendre chez le jeune Potter afin de vérifier son climat de vie, si vous voyez qu'il est bien traité et à l'aise dans sa famille, vous reviendrez nous faire votre rapport et nous commencerons à penser à une autre stratégie pour le ramener. Si, par contre, vous voyez qu'il faudrait le sortir de sa famille, vous le ramenez à Poudlard et nous prendrons les mesures nécessaires pour que la garde revienne à Sirius.

- Vous voulez confier un enfant à cet… _énergumène_, lança Severus Rogue d'un ton dédaigneux. Cette enfant est sûrement pourri gâté et vit sûrement comme un petit prince dans son palais, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voulez le confier à cet irresponsable. N'oubliez pas ce qu'il ma fait subir.

- Ce que _moi_ je t'ai fait subir, tu n'as toujours été qu'un perdant _Snivellus, _et tu le resteras toujours. Un mouton qui suit la meute.

Les deux hommes étaient sur le point de se sauter à la gorge lorsque Dumbledore se leva brusquement de son fauteuil et vient se placer entre les deux.

- ASSEYEZ-VOUS, surprit, les deux hommes s'empressèrent d'obéir, Albus faisait vraiment peur à voir lorsqu'il était en colère.

- Severus, vous partirez cette après-midi avec Minerva. Sirius, si vous n'êtes pas capable de garder votre calme, je vais devoir vous demander de partir. Maintenant, préparons ce que nous devons mettre dans le rapport.


	3. Chapter 3

Je m'excuse, sincèrement, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster.

Ce chapitre est mon préféré, il se classe sous la catégorie M à cause de la violence. C'est pour cetter aison que j'ai eu un peu de mal à le faire mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi.

Chapitre 3 : Inspection

Lorsque les Dursley reçurent le hibou de Dumbledore, ils étaient tous en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner, enfin tous sauf un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs qui allaient dans tous les sens. Ce dernier était en train de faire le service tout en nettoyant une grosse plaque graisseuse qui avait servi à cuire le bacon. Il avait été puni la veille et il devait effectuer toutes ses corvées avant de manger.

$?$?Flash back$?$$?

- Je veux un grand bol de chips maman, se plaignit Dudley Dursley tout en gardant les yeux fixé sur le poste de télé.

- Tu as entendu Gamin, lança oncle Vernon, va chercher un bol de chips à Dudley et ne traîne pas et rapporte moi un soda pendant que tu y es.

- Oui oncle Vernon, s'empressa de répondre le petit garçon en se levant et en s'empressant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

La peur dirigeait les mouvements de ce petit garçon, n'importe qui aurait pu le remarquer, mais Harry ne voyait jamais personne et il devait obéir s'il voulait devenir, un jour, un garçon normal.

Il versa le soda dans le verre en faisant bien attention de ne pas renverser une goutte de liquide et il se dirigea vers le salon avec l'énorme bol de chips dans une main et le verre de soda dans l'autre. Soudain, un cri retentit de l'émission de télé et Harry sursauta violemment, renversant du même coup les chips et le soda.

- Petit imbécile, regarde ce que tu as fait, se mit à crier l'oncle Vernon en se levant et en saisissant le petit garçon par le bras.

- Pardon oncle Vernon, je vais ramasser.

- Tu ne touches à rien, tu ne ferais qu'aggraver la situation, je vais m'occuper de toi mon garçon, tu vas apprendre à faire attention à ce que tu fais.

En disant ces mots, Vernon Dursley tira brusquement sur le bras du petit garçon lui arrachant ainsi un gémissement de douleur, il le traîna vers le placard qui lui servait de chambre et le fit entrer.

Voir son oncle entrer dans son placard fit peur au petit garçon, oncle Vernon prenait toute la place et Harry se recroquevilla sur le matelas qui lui servait de lit.

- S'il-te-plait Oncle Vernon, je ne casserais plus jamais rien, Harry se mit à pleurer lorsqu'il vit son oncle détacher la ceinture qui maintenait ses pantalons.

- Et ne commence pas à pleurer en plus, si tu veux devenir quelqu'un de normal un jour, je dois te ramener sur le droit chemin, viens là mon garçon.

Harry se tassa un peu plus sur son lit, mais son oncle était beaucoup plus fort que lui, il le força à s'allonger sur ses genoux et lui retira brusquement ses vêtements. Ils étaient si abîmées qu'ils se déchirèrent dans un bruit qui fendit le cœur de Harry. Il savait ce qui l'attendait, il ferma donc les poings et retint ses larmes du mieux qu'il put.

- Le premier coup de ceinture atteignit les fesses du petit garçon avec violence et toutes les bonnes résolutions de Harry de rester sage et de ne pas pleurer s'envolèrent avec les coups de l'oncle Vernon. Harry sentit bientôt ses fesses ainsi que son dos devenir de plus en plus à vif. Vernon Dursley s'arrêta de battre son neveu lorsque ce dernier eut du mal à reprendre son souffle tellement il pleurait.

- Tu restes dans ton placard jusqu'à demain matin et si tu veux manger, tu vas devoir faire toutes tes corvées avant. Il n'est pas question que je nourrisse un bon à rien.

Oncle Vernon sortit sans attendre la réponse de son neveu qui de toute façon n'aurait pas été capable de parler. Harry réussit à s'étendre sur le ventre et à faire glisser une légère couverture sur son petit corps. Dans la sécurité de sa « chambre », il versa toutes les larmes de son corps en se maudissant de ne pas être comme tout les autres petits garçons.

$?$?Fin du flash back?&?

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, lança la tante Pétunia en regardant sévèrement son neveu.

- Oui tante Pétunia, je dit aux gens que je vais bien et je répond aux questions qu'ils vont me poser.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu dois dire?

- Que je suis bien ici et que je veux rester.

Ces mots firent mal au petit garçon, il ne voulait pas mentir, il savait que ce n'était pas bien. Mais désobéir à sa tante était encore pire et Harry ne voulait pas recevoir une autre correction de la part de l'oncle Vernon. Il avait du mal à s'asseoir sans grimacer de douleur et son dos refusait douloureusement la présence de sa chemise que sa tante avait boutonnée jusqu'en haut pour être sûre de cacher toutes les marques.

La sonnette d'entrée retentit dans le silence tendu du salon et Pétunia alla ouvrir en affichant son plus beau sourire manipulateur.

Bonjour Mme. Dursley, nous sommes les inspecteurs envoyés par le ministère pour vérifier que tout va bien avec votre neveu. Je suis Michelle MacKenzie et voici mon collègue Simon Richard.

Minerva et Severus avait convenu de se faire passer pour des moldus afin de mettre les Dursley en confiance et de ne pas élever les soupçons contre eux. Ils avaient donc changé leur nom pour qu'ils deviennent banals et typiquement moldus.

- Bonjour, comment allez-vous, entrez, Harry est au salon.

Pétunia referma la porte en jetant un regard perçant vers la voisinage pour s'assurer que personne n'avait vu les deux intrus entrer dans sa maison brillante de propreté.

- Harry chéri, les inspecteurs sont là.

Harry que sa tante avait forcé à s'asseoir sur le canapé n'osa pas bouger afin de ne pas réveilla la douleur dans son petit corps.

- Bonjour Monsieur, bonjour Madame, murmura-t-il.

Minerva fronça les sourcils, ce petit garçon semblait ne pas être dans son assiette, il jetait sans cesse des regards interrogateurs vers sa tante et il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger du canapé. En fait, Minerva était presque certaine que le pauvre chéri était mort de peur.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais nous faire visiter ta maison, mon chéri.

Minerva lui tendit la main, Harry jeta un regard à sa tante et saisit la main de Minerva après avoir reçu l'accord de le faire. Le professeur McGonagall était sure d'avoir vu Harry grimacer lorsqu'il était descendu de son siège, mais elle voulait voir la maison avant de poser des questions.

- Ou voulez-vous aller? Questionna timidement Harry sans regarder personne d'autre que sa tante.

- Si on commençait par ta chambre, tu dois avoir pleins de jouets, montres moi ceux que tu préfères.

Cette dame ne semblait pas savoir qu'il était anormal et qu'il n'avait aucun jouet, mais Harry ne voulait pas désobéir et il monta à l'étage afin de montrer à la dame la deuxième chambre de Dudley comme si c'était sa chambre. Pendant que Minerva et Harry montèrent à l'étage, Severus demeura dans le salon avec la tante du petit. Lui aussi sentit que quelque chose se passait dans cette maison. Il avait imaginé Potter comme un petit insolent et un enfant pourri gâté, pas comme ce petit être effrayé et timide.

- C'est votre fils sur les photos, demanda Severus avant que Pétunia n'ait pu s'engager dans l'escalier pour suivre sa collègue.

Contente que cet homme s'intéresse à son petit Duddlinouchet chéri, elle se tourna vers l'homme et lui montra toutes les photos sur le manteau de la cheminée et sur les murs.

Severus lui coupa la parole alors qu'elle tentait de lui expliquer le contexte de chaque photo.

- Il n'y en a pas de votre neveu?

- Le gamin n'est pas très photogénique et en plus il est très timide.

Le professeur Rogue remarqua le ton que Pétunia utilisa pour parler du gamin et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Il avait beau ne pas aimer les enfants, il lui semblait que ne pas avoir de photo de ses propres enfants était très étrange. Surtout que cette femme semblait en admiration devant le petit cochonnet des photos sur le mur. Autant Harry lui apparaissait maigre, autant Dudley lui apparaissait trop gros pour son âge. Certains élèves de première année devait peser moins que lui.

Il reporta son attention sur la femme et se mit à lui poser toutes sortes de questions sur la vie de Harry. Il n'était pas un espion pour rien, obtenir des renseignements était sa spécialité.

$?$?Dans la _chambre_ de Harry$?$?

- Alors, c'est ici que tu dors, mon chéri.

Harry hocha la tête sans dire un mot, il semblait de plus en plus désorienté depuis que sa tante n'était plus avec lui. Minerva croyait que lorsque celle-ci serait loin de son neveu qu'il deviendrait un peu plus bavard mais il gardait la tête obstinément baissé vers ses chaussures et il restait planté au milieu de la chambre sans avoir l'air de savoir pourquoi il était là.

- Et bien, tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup de jouet, dit Minerva en regardant les nombreux jouets cassées qui jonchait le sol. Tu veux bien me dire celui que tu préfères.

Harry lui lança un regard suppliant qui fit fondre la vieille dame. Il ne voulait pas désobéir, mais en même temps, il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cette femme au visage sévère. Il décida de se lancer.

- Ce n'est pas mes jouets, dit-il d'une petite voix que le professeur McGonagall eut du mal à entendre.

- Et ou sont tes jouets à toi?

- Je n'en ait pas Madame, les petits garçons anormal n'ont pas le droit d'avoir des jouets.

Cette simple phrase choqua Minerva plus que ne l'aurait fait le plus impoli des élèves de Poudlard. Elle eut soudain un doute en voyant les murs dénudé et le lit trop grand pour un enfant.

- Est-ce que c'est bien ici que tu dors, mon chéri?

- Oui Madame, répondit Harry non sans avoir hésité.

- Regarde-moi Harry, dit doucement Minerva en se penchant vers lui et en lui relevant le menton, tu peux me dire toute la vérité, je ne le dirai pas à ta tante. Est-ce que c'est ici que tu dors?

- Non Madame, murmura Harry.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien me montrer ta vrai chambre?

D'un signe de tête, Harry se tourna vers le corridor et attendit que la dame le suive. Il redescendit les escaliers et s'arrêta devant une petite porte qui devait sûrement cacher d'autre marche pour descendre au sous-sol.

- Ta chambre est au sous-sol, mon chéri.

Harry hocha négativement la tête, mais des bruits de pas venant vers eux le firent se cacher derrière le professeur.

- Alors, le gamin vous à montré sa chambre, vous voyez, tout va bien.

- À vrai dire Mme. Dursley, Harry m'a fait comprendre que sa chambre se trouvait dans votre sous-sol et nous y allions lorsque vous êtes intervenu.

Pétunia lança un tel regard à Harry que le petit garçon éclata en sanglot en demandant pardon. Minerva voulut le consoler en lui caressant le dos, mais aussitôt qu'elle le toucha, l'enfant laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et se recroquevilla pour éviter que la main du professeur ne le touche de nouveau. Jetant un coup d'œil à Severus, Minerva entreprit de retirer la chemise du petit garçon. Ce dernier voulut s'échapper, mais Severus vint aider sa collègue et ensemble, ils finirent de dénuder le petit garçon.

En voyant le dos de Harry parcouru de vilaine marque bleu et violet, Minerva eut une expression choqué. Severus se releva vers Pétunia en lui lança son regard le plus noir.

- Cet enfant est insupportable, Vernon a du le punir hier soir.

- Frapper un enfant jusqu'à lui arracher la peau du dos, vous appelez sa punir.

Severus était totalement hors de lui, il ne pouvait imaginer qu'on frappe un enfant de cette âge, pour le forcer à obéir. Il n'était certes pas contre une fessée de temps en temps, mais là, le dos du gamin ressemblait à de la chair à pâté. Sans un regard vers sa collègue qui avait rhabillé Harry et le préparait à sortir, Severus dit :

- Madame Dursley, vous devrez répondre devant la loi des actes que vous et votre mari avez commis envers votre neveu, nous vous retirons immédiatement la garde de Harry James Potter, il sera pris en main par son parrain et vous n'aurez plus le droit d'entrer en contact avec lui.

Sans un mot de plus, Severus pris Harry dans ses bras sans ce rendre compte qu'il était le fils de son pire ennemi et se tourna vers la sortie immédiatement suivit par une Minerva encore sous le choc.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci beaucoupà tous ceux qui laissent des reviews et pour ceux qui préfèrent rester dans l'ombre, merci de lire quand même ma fic. Je suis désolé pour le retard, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire très souvent. Par contre, cette semaine, j'ai eu un relent d'inspiration. Je vous laisse donc avec le quatrième chapitre.

Chapitre 4 : Toute la vérité

Ils arrivèrent devant le château et d'un accord visuel, Severus se dirigea vers l'infirmerie tandis que Minerva pris la direction du bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Elle entra sans prendre la peine de frapper sachant parfaitement que les hommes présents dans le bureau l'attendaient avec impatience.

Ou est Severus, questionna immédiatement Remus.

Il est à l'infirmerie avec Harry, assoyez-vous Sirius, je dois vous parler avant que vous alliez le voir.

QU'EST-CE QU'ILS ONT FAIT À MON BÉBÉ.

Sirius, calmez-vous. Il va bien, selon sa tante, son oncle a du le punir et il l'a frappé un peu trop fort. En fait, Harry a été battu et très souvent si vous voulez mon avis. Il était effrayé, mais il s'est endormi dans les bras de Severus pendant le voyage de retour.

Je veux le voir, vous êtes sûr qu'il va bien.

Il est simplement épuisé et affamé si vous voulez mon avis.

Bien, intervint Dumbledore, il faudra prendre des dispositions afin qu'Harry puisse rester avec vous. Je n'avais pas prévu le récupérer tout de suite.

VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS PRÉVU LE RÉCUPÉRER, vous vouliez peut-être le laisser dans cet enfer.

Dumbledore passa une main sous ses luettes pour se frotter les yeux. Durant toutes ces années, il avait été sûr que Harry était entre bonne main. Et maintenant, on venait de lui annoncer que son petit protégé avait été battu et privé d'amour parental durent près de 4 ans.

Calmez-vous Sirius et vous pourrez aller le voir, dit finalement Dumbledore. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il ait peur en voyant votre agitation. Seul la confiance pourrait lui être bénéfique en ce moment.

Sirius se mit à faire les cents pas devant le bureau du directeur. Soudain, il se rappela quelque chose.

Remus va venir habiter avec nous, je vais voir besoin de lui et avec ce qui se passe, nous ne serons pas trop de deux.

C'est une possibilité que j'avais déjà envisagé, répondit Albus avec un calme légendaire. Vos transformations pourront être contrôlé à partir de la prochaine pleine lune et je m'assurerai personnellement que vous soyez tous en sécurité.

Vous en êtes sûr Monsieur, mes transformations pourront être contrôlé.

Avez-vous entendu parler de la potion Tue-Loup M. Lupin.

Avec un hochement de tête, Remus acquiesça.

Mais Monsieur, cette potion doit être fabriquée par les meilleurs maîtres et elle est très cher. Je n'ai pas les moyens de débourser autant.

Il se trouve que j'ai sous la main un excellent maître de potion qui a accepté de vous faire gratuitement cette potion tous les mois.

Remus était abasourdi, il allait pouvoir maîtriser son loup et vivre avec son meilleur ami. Jamais il n'en avait demandé autant.

Et bien, si nous allions voir ce jeune M. Potter.

La proposition tomba à point et tous se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie dans un silence inquiet.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était tendrement endormi dans les bras de Severus et ses petits poings étaient crispés sur la robe noire du maître de potions.

Posez le sur le lit Severus, s'exclama Pomfresh en le voyant entrer.

L'avantage avec Mme. Pomfresh c'est qu'elle ne posait jamais de question sur ce qui se passait. Elle était là pour soigner les gens et elle accomplissait son travail avec un tel zèle que plusieurs personnes la fuyait.

Lorsque Severus réussit finalement à décrocher Harry et à le poser sur le lit, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Lui, le redoutable maître de potions venait de se montrer tendre et attentionné envers le fils de son pire ennemi. Devant ce geste qu'il qualifia d'atroce, il fit demi tour et se dirigea vers la sortie. Au même moment, Sirius entra et en le voyant près de lui, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces.

Merci Rogue, merci de me l'avoir ramené.

Tu veux bien me lâcher espèce de crétin, dit l'homme. Je n'ai fait que ce que Dumbledore m'a demandé.

Avec une grimace de dégoût, Severus repoussa Sirius et replaça ses robes. Il avait besoin d'une douche et il brûlerait sa robe afin de ne pas être contaminé par les nombreux gènes de maraudeurs qui coulaient sûrement sur le corps de ce dégénéré. Sans un regard pour personne, il s'élança vers la sortie et se dirigea vers ses chers cachots.

Comment va-t-il? Fut la seule phrase que Sirius put prononcer en voyant le petit corps de Harry endormi.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues creuses de Sirius et il jeta un regard implorant vers l'infirmière.

Je n'ai pas complètement terminé de l'examiner, mais je peux vous dire que sa vie n'est pas en danger. Il faudra qu'il prenne du poids et vous devrez surveiller à ce qu'il mange sainement. Pour les marques de coups, je vais vous donner une potion regénératrice que vous devrez lui appliquer tous les soirs après son bain pendant 3 semaines.

Est-ce qu'il restera marqué? Posa Sirius soudain inquiet que son filleul porte les marques de son calvaire toute sa vie.

Si vous appliquez la potion et que vous le nourrissez bien, il ne devrait rester aucune marque d'ici deux semaines. Continuez l'application encore une semaine afin d'être sûr du résultat et apportez le moi ici pour un autre examen.

À toutes les indications de Mme. Pomfresh, Sirius se contentait de hocher la tête avec sérieux en se promettant que Harry ne manquerait jamais de rien.

Si jamais vous avez un problème avec la santé de Harry ou la votre, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par hibou.

Merci beaucoup Madame, est-ce que je peux ramener Harry à la maison.

Devant cette demande, Dumbledore intervint.

J'aimerais bien que vous restiez jusqu'à ce que Harry se réveille, il a été bouleversé par tous ces changements et se retrouver avec des gens qu'il n'a jamais vu pourrait l'effrayer.

À l'instant ou le professeur prononça ces mots, la fiole de potion qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet de Harry explosa. Tous les adultes se tournèrent vers le lit pour apercevoir que Harry était réveillé et qu'il fermait les yeux de toutes ses forces.

Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Sirius en s'approchant doucement du lit.

Le petit garçon ne bougea pas, il continuait de trembler de tous ses membres. Sirius s'assit sur le rebord du matelas et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Sa réaction fut immédiate, il se cala dans ses couvertures en retrouvant la position fœtus et se mit à parler d'une toute petite voix effrayé.

Pardon Monsieur, je ne voulais pas casser la bouteille. S'il-vous-plaît ne me punissez pas trop fort, je ne le ferai plus.

Demander à ne pas être puni du tout était hors de question puisque les petits garçons anormal comme lui devait être puni afin de devenir sage, mais Harry sentait encore de la douleur dans son dos et sur ses fesses. Il savait d'expérience qu'une autre correction le blesserait encore plus.

L'homme près de lui éclata d'un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement de chien et posa sa main sur sa tête.

Harry, je ne vais pas te punir. Tu vas habiter avec moi maintenant, plus personne ne te fera de mal.

En entendant ses mots, Harry éclata en sanglot laissant un Sirius démuni essayer de le consoler. Il essayait de savoir depuis de longues minutes se qui tourmentait le petit quand soudain ce dernier se décida à parler.

Je veux retourner chez oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia, je ne veux pas aller à l'orphelinat.

Devant la détresse de son filleul, Sirius ne sut quoi répondre. Remus vint à son secours en s'approchant de lui.

Tu n'ira pas à l'orphelinat, Harry, dit-il d'une voix douce et apaisante. Tu vas rentrer à la maison avec nous d'accord. Sirius et moi on va prendre soin de toi.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était réveillé, Harry ouvrit les yeux et regard les deux hommes près de lui. Ils lui souriaient tendrement et l'homme au long cheveux noir avait toujours un main posé sur son épaule. Il ne la serrait pas pourtant, elle était seulement là, apaisante. Le seul geste de bonté que reçu Harry depuis des années. Sans même y penser, Harry se jeta dans les bras de Sirius et enfouit sa tête dans son épaule.

Devant cet excès de confiance, Sirius resserra sa prise sur le petit garçon et laissa les larmes couler de ses yeux. Il tenait son bébé dans ses bras et plus rien n'avait d'importance. Les années à Azkaban venait de s'envoler ainsi que toutes les peines de sa vie. Il ferait tout pour rendre sa petite étoile heureux.

&?&?&?&?&

Merci de me suivre, pour vos commentaires, il vous reste juste une petite chose à faire. Appuyer sur Go en bas à gauche de votre écran et dite moi ce que vous en pensez.

À la prochaine.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling, je ne possède que l'histoire.

Voilà la suite de ma fic, je sais que j'ai pris du temps pour publier, mais malheureusement, c'est le plus rapide que je peux faire. Je ne veux pas vous envoyer un chapitre dont je ne suis pas fière.Pour l'écriture, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 9. Cette histoire contiendra un slash dans le futur, mais rien d'explicite. Et je pense déjà à une suite alors ne vous en faite pas, je vais continuer à publier.

Il est désormais interdit de répondre aux reviews dans le texte alors je vais essayer de me faire à la nouvelles manière et de vous répondre.

Chapitre 5 : Une maison pour moi?

Sirius et Remus se dirigèrent vers Pré-au-Lard afin de transplaner dans leur nouvelle maison. Harry était toujours accroché fermement au cou de Sirius et il jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil curieux à Remus. Les deux hommes semblaient gentils, mais Harry n'avait pas encore totalement confiance en eux. Peut-être qu'il le ramenait chez l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia parce qu'il était trop méchant. Il avait cassé une bouteille sur la table et le monsieur ne l'avait pas encore puni, il devait être gentil.

- Écoute-moi Harry, tu vas te tenir à moi, nous allons aller à la maison. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur. D'accord?

Sans parler, Harry acquiesça et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Sirius. Il resserra tellement sa prise que Sirius en eut le souffle coupé. Avec un regard vers Remus, il se concentra sur la maison et disparut pour réapparaître immédiatement après devant la porte d'entrée.

Il avait demandé à Dumbledore de jeter un sort qui empêchait de transplaner à l'intérieur de la maison. De cette façon, ils étaient protégés contre les curieux qui découvriraient ou habitait le Survivant.

- Voilà ta nouvelle maison Harry, lui murmura Remus en lui caressant l'épaule pour le faire relâcher sa prise.

- C'est ma maison à moi, questionna timidement Harry en se cachant une fois de plus dans le cou de Sirius.

- Oui Harry, fit Sirius, c'est notre maison à nous trois. Maintenant, est-ce que tu as faim? C'est presque l'heure du dîner maintenant.

L'homme lui proposait de manger alors qu'il avait été méchant. Harry devait refuser, lui montrer qu'il était bien élevé et qu'il ne dérangeait personne.

- Non Monsieur.

- Non quoi? Demanda doucement Sirius.

- Je n'ai pas faim Monsieur.

Au même moment, le ventre de Harry fit un bruit qui prouva le contraire de ce qu'il venait de faire. Prenant peur, Harry se raidit et commença à se contorsionner pour descendre par terre. Comprenant le message, Sirius le déposa et saisit sa main dans la sienne.

- Et bien, allons faire le dîner, dit Sirius en se dirigeant vers la maison traînant un Harry honteux et au bord des larmes.

En entrant dans la maison, Harry ouvrit les yeux émerveillé. Jamais il n'avait vu une maison aussi belle. Les murs du salon étaient d'un beau rouge profond et les meubles beige. Il tourna la tête et regarda l'immense table de la salle à manger.

- Alors est-ce que la maison te plaît? Questionna Sirius.

- Oui Monsieur.

L'enfant n'avait pas prononcé beaucoup de paroles, mais l'éclat de ses yeux répondit à la question de Sirius. Chez la tante Pétunia, tout était si propre et si blanc que personne n'osait déranger rien ni s'asseoir sans autorisation.

- Et vous deux, lança Remus qui était déjà dans la cuisine. Si vous alliez faire le tour du propriétaire pendant que je cuisine.

Sans même répondre, Sirius prit Harry dans ses bras et lui lança joyeusement qu'il allait lui montrer sa chambre.

Les yeux d'Harry perdirent immédiatement de leur éclat. Le compte de fées venait de se terminer. Sirius allait le mettre au lit pour le punir et il ne verrait pas le reste de la maison.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe petite étoile?

Harry se tourna cherchant qui pouvait bien être la petite étoile, il n'avait vu personne d'autre.

Devant la réaction de Harry, Sirius se mit à rire.

- C'est toi Harry ma petite étoile, ne cherche personne d'autre.

À la confirmation du surnom affectif, Harry se serra contre Sirius et se laissa aller à pleurer doucement.

Entrant dans la chambre, Sirius posa Harry doucement sur le lit avant de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Sans répondre, Harry se cala contre l'oreiller et souhaita bonne nuit à Sirius.

- Harry, ce n'est pas le temps de dormir encore, je voulais te montrer ta chambre. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te punirais pas.

- Mais j'ai cassé la bouteille, dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Ne comprenant pas de quelle bouteille Harry voulait lui parler, Sirius lui dit :

- Quoi que tu ai fais Harry, je ne te punirais pas. Regarde ta chambre et dit moi comment tu la trouves.

Elle était belle, bleu et jaune. Avec un lit, une bibliothèque et une grande commode, même un coffre à jouet était au pied du lit. La chambre n'était pas particulièrement grande, mais elle était très chaleureuse. Harry sentit un poids contre son dos et se retourna, il sursauta lorsqu'il se trouva en face d'un lion en peluche.

- Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Griffy, Harry.

En effet, Sirius n'avait pas pu résister au lion lorsqu'ils avaient meublé la chambre de Harry. Remus avait protesté en disant qu'ils ignoraient dans quelle maison serait Harry, mais il avait insisté. Les enfants avaient tous un animal en peluche. Il se souvenait encore du serpent que ses parents lui avait offert en espérant qu'il serait à Serpentards bien-sûr.

Harry leva les yeux dans une question silencieuse.

- Tu peux le prendre, il està toi. Tous ce qui se trouve dans cette chambre est à toi.

- Vraiment tout, demanda Harry en serrant Griffy contre lui et en regardant la chambre.

Son regard s'arrêta devant une grande bibliothèque remplie de livre pour enfant et il se leva sans même demander la permission. Se rendant compte de son erreur. Il se rassit sur le lit.

- Pardon monsieur, je n'ai pas demandé la permission de me lever.

Levant les yeux au ciel en maudissant les Dursley, Sirius rassura l'enfant.

- Tu n'as pas à demander la permission de te lever, Harry. Sauf pour sortir de table avant la fin du repas, rajouta Sirius en se souvenant des règles lorsqu'il était enfant.

Harry acquiesça et se releva en regardant la bibliothèque.

- Tu aimes les histoires?

- Oui Monsieur.

- Appelle moi Sirius, Harry. Je suis ton parrain pas un monsieur.

- Oui Mons, Sirius.

- Bien, est-ce que tu veux qu'on regarde une histoire avant de descendre?

Harry lui lança un regard d'envie et Sirius saisit un livre en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil près de lui. Il prit Harry sur ses genoux et commença la lecture.

- LE DÎNER EST PRÊT, entendirent-ils de la salle à manger.

- Bien, il ne faudrait pas faire attendre Remus, on va continuer avant de dormir d'accord?

- Oui Sirius.

Harry descendit des genoux de Sirius et alla poser Griffy sur son lit avant de saisir la main de Sirius et de le suivre au rez-de-chaussée.

- Tu ne manges pas Harry? Demanda Remus en regardant l'assiette encore pleine de Harry.

Harry pour sa part, regarda ses brocolis avec dédain avant de regarder Remus.

- C'est bon pour toi les légumes, Harry.

- Oui Monsieur, dit l'enfant en saisissant le plus petit morceau de son assiette et en l'avalant sans le mâcher.

- J'ai terminé Monsieur.

- Harry, je m'appelle Remus. Et je veux que tu manges tout tes brocolis si tu veux avoir du dessert.

Harry releva les yeux de son assiette. Il n'en revenait pas de sa chance. Chez l'oncle Vernon, il n'avait jamais droit au dessert.

- C'est vrai, je vais avoir du dessert?

- Si tu manges tout oui, et ça vaut aussi pour toi Patmol, dit Remus en voyant Sirius repousser avec dédain les brocolis dans un coin vide de son assiette.

Avec un soupir collectif, Harry et Sirius saisirent leur fourchette et recommencèrent à manger. Remus sourit en les regardant faire. Une chance qu'il habitait avec eux sinon Sirius aurait nourrit l'enfant de poulet frit et de pizza.

Le dîner se termina avec un immense gâteau au chocolat qui fit écarquiller les yeux d'Harry et sourire Sirius d'envie. Ensuite, Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire sans penser à mettre sa main devant sa bouche et Sirius lança :

- Allez, petite étoile, on va prendre un bain.

Sans un mot, Harry se leva, prit la main de Sirius et se dirigea vers la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Sirius s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et fit couler de l'eau tiède sans ajouter de bain moussant comme l'avait recommandé Mme Pomfresh.

- Approche Harry.

Harry s'approcha, mais resta craintif, il était assez grand pour prendre son bain tout seul.

- Tu peux enlever tes vêtements tout seul ou tu veux que je t'aide?

- Je suis capable tout seul, répliqua Harry légèrement agacé.

- Bien, alors je te laisse te déshabiller.

Lentement et sous le regard de Sirius, Harry enleva sa chemise ainsi que son t-shirt. Il se débattit avec le bouton de son pantalon un moment, mais réussi à le détacher au moment au Sirius allait l'aider.

Lorsque tous ses vêtements furent éparpillée un peu partout sur le sol, Harry entra dans la baignoire et resta immobile. Sirius s'empara d'un gant de toilette et essaya de calmer sa colère envers les Dursley et de faire comme s'il n'avait pas aperçu les marques violettes sur le dos et les fesses du garçon. Harry restait immobile et ne disait rien, seul les grimaces furtives de son visages prouvait que la douceur de Sirius ne suffisait pas à atténuer la douleur du gant de toilette et du savon. Lorsque Sirius termina de laver Harry, il saisit une grande serviette moelleuse et l'enveloppa dedans.

- Allez viens, dit Sirius en le prenant Harry dans ses bras, on va aller souhaiter bonne nuit à Remus et ensuite je vais te mettre au lit.

Harry savait qu'il était encore très tôt, mais il était très fatigué et il ne voulait pas protester et risquer de mettre Sirius en colère. Il embrassa Remus ou plutôt il se laissa embrasser par lui et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Sirius le déposa doucement sur le lit et se tourna vers la commode, elle contenait peu de vêtements, mais l'enfant pouvait très bien dormir avec un vieux t-shirt de Sirius et un slip. Ils iraient bientôt acheter de nouveaux vêtements à Harry.

- Couche toi sur le ventre Harry s'il-te-plaît.

Craintif, Harry obéit quand même tout en récupérant Griffy contre lui. Lorsqu'il sentit Sirius lui retirer la serviette, il se raidi, mais Sirius le réconforta en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Il mit une petite quantité de la potion dans sa main et la réchauffa. Il se mit ensuite doucement à masser le petit dos de Harry en essayant d'être le plus doux possible. Mme Pomfresh aurait pu guérir Harry immédiatement, mais il aurait été marqué à vie. Le mieux était de laisser la peau guérir toute seule et l'aider à l'aide de cette potion pour ne pas avoir de cicatrices.

- Bien, tu peux te retourner Harry.

Sirius lui enfila ses vêtements de nuit et le borda dans son lit. Il se leva et Harry pensait qu'il partirait, mais Sirius saisit un livre dans la bibliothèque et retourna s'asseoir sur le rebords du lit.

- Tu n'avais pas oublié notre histoire, n'est-ce pas?

Harry sourit et secoua la tête.

- Bien alors, le petit sorcier sorti de la forêt et…

Sirius jeta un regard à Harry quelques minutes plus tard pour s'apercevoir que son petit protégé dormait à poing fermé. En effet, la chaleur que la potion avait fait apparaître dans son dos et la fatigue de la journée avait eu raison de la volonté d'Harry et il n'avait pu résister au sommeil jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire.

Sirius se leva doucement, embrassa le front de Harry et replaça les couvertures autour du petit corps.

- Fait de beaux rêves ma petite étoile.

Et voilà, commentaires, suggestions, avis, petit bouton en bas à gauche.

À la prochaine.

Neny


	6. Chapter 6

WOW, 15 reviews pour un seul chapitre, 15. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me lisent, même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews.

**Disclamer : **Tout appartient à la magnifique, l'incomparable et talentueuse J.K Rowling (non je ne l'adule pas, je reconnais son talent). Seul l'histoire sort de mon imagination.

Dansce chapitre, belle scène familiale et petite frousse pour Harry.

Chapitre 6 : Première journée et magasinage.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, un radieux soleil de mai entrait par la fenêtre et lui réchauffait le visage. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, un rayon l'aveugla et il replongea la tête sous les draps. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été réveillé par le soleil, dans son placard, la seule lumière qui entrait venait du bas de la porte.

Au moment ou Sirius passait devant la chambre de Harry, il entendit un grognement de mécontentement, curieux, mais aussi légèrement inquiet il ouvrit doucement la porte.

Tout en se giflant mentalement, Sirius se précipita pour fermer le rideau de la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il avait mit Harry au lit, il n'avait pas pensé à fermer le rideau et maintenant son bébé venait de se faire réveiller par un stupide rayon de soleil.

Il s'approcha du lit et caressa les cheveux de Harry qui dépassait de la couverture. À ce contact, Harry se raidit, mais quand il s'aperçut que c'était Sirius, il se décontracta et referma ses yeux de rempli de sommeil. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Sirius était le seul en qui il avait confiance.

Se demandant s'il devait lever le garçon ou le laisser dormir encore, Sirius continua de caresser Harry sans dire un mot. Sous la main douce de Sirius qui lui touchait les cheveux, Harry sombra dans le sommeil pour terminer sa nuit.

Se rendant compte de son sommeil, Sirius sorti doucement et descendit voir Remus qui était déjà levé. Le loup en lui faisait qu'il était très matinal.

- 'jour, dit Sirius.

- Bonjour.

Remus avait l'air frais comme une rose. La pleine lune était loin encore et son visage était très serein.

Décidant d'attaquer toute suite, Sirius se lança.

- Il faudrait aller acheter des vêtements à Harry.

- Sirius, soupira Remus, tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas sortir pour que les gens te voient, ils ne doivent pas savoir que Harry habite ici avant que le ministre est accepté.

- Mais il ne peut pas rester dans ses vieux vêtements, on pourrait aller chez les moldus. Les vêtements pour enfants sont pratiquement pareils et pour les robes, on reviendra sur le Chemin de Traverse plus tard.

Remus accepta sachant que cette sortie était nécessaire et que rien ne ferait changer Sirius d'idée. Il fallait mieux l'accompagner, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il avait envie d'acheter au gamin.

- Vas changer de l'argent chez Gringotts et lorsque Harry aura mangé, on ira.

- Je veux que tu fasses comme lorsqu'on est parti de Poudlard, Harry. Tiens toi bien fort à moi, d'accord?

En réponse, Sirius sentit deux petits bras se resserrer autour de son cou. Avec un regard à Remus, ils transplanèrent dans un ruelle sombre ou personne ne pourrait les voir.

Harry tremblait contre Sirius, décidément, il n'aimait pas cette façon de voyager.

- Ça va aller Petite Étoile, nous sommes arrivés.

Harry releva la tête et regarda curieusement autour de lui, ils se dirigeaient vers une grande rue marchande.

- Bien, alors par quoi commençons-nous? Demanda Sirius.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait aller voir des vêtements, ensuite on verra ce qu'il manque.

Ils entrèrent dans une boutique de vêtements pour enfants en lançant des regards curieux à tous les objets moldus qu'ils rencontraient. Bien qu'ayant une connaissance de ce monde, ils ne se sentaient pas très à l'aise.

- Alors, par quoi est-ce que nous commençons? Quelles est ta couleur préférée Harry? Demanda Sirius.

Harry n'en revenait pas, Sirius lui demandait vraiment sa couleur préférée. Il allait avoir des vêtements neufs pour lui tout seul et à sa taille.

- J'aime toutes les couleurs, répondit-il simplement de peur de vexer les deux hommes.

- Allons, Harry, quelles couleurs est-ce que tu veux avoir sur tes vêtements?

Sirius commençait à être un peu agacé par l'attitude de son filleul, il était à l'âge ou les enfants veulent tout avoir et font des crises dans les boutiques. Mais Harry faisait tout ce qu'on lui disait sans répliquer et acceptait tout ce qu'on voulait lui donner.

En voyant le visage de Sirius, Remus décida d'intervenir.

- Bien, alors on va commencer par les vêtements de tous les jours et après on verra.

Il se dirigea vers les rayons et fut aussitôt rejoint par Sirius qui tenait Harry par la main. Ils se mirent à empiler de nombreux vêtements dans le panier. Lorsque ce dernier fut plein, ils se dirigèrent vers la cabine d'essayage.

- J'ai une grange cabine de libre si vous voulez entrer tous les deux pour essayer les vêtements à votre fils, dit la dame de la boutique.

Aucunement embarrassé, les deux hommes entrèrent dans la cabine avec Harry.

- Bien, dit Remus, j'ai pris des vêtements de toutes les couleurs comme ça, on verra lesquels tu préfères.

Harry ne dit pas un mot, mais après plusieurs pantalon, t-shirt, chemise, pull, pyjama, slip et bas, il commença à s'agiter. Sirius le remarqua et en fut très heureux. Remus pour sa part commençait à perdre patience. Accompagner Sirius et Harry dans une journée magasinage puisait énormément dans son énergie.

Finalement, l'essayage se termina et Harry avait avoué qu'il aimait bien le bleu et le orange.

- Bien, s'exclama Remus, on va rentrer à la maison pour manger et se reposer un peu.

Il voyait bien que Harry avait sommeil et devrait faire une sieste et il était lui-même épuisé.

- On pourrait se faire un resto et aller chercher quelques jouets, proposa Sirius.

- Harry doit bien manger Sirius, c'est Pomfresh qui la dit.

- Ce n'est quand même pas un repas qui le feras mourir, tu nous cuisineras pleins de légumes verts pour le dîner et…

Harry s'ennuyait fermement, les adultes parlaient sans plus s'occuper de lui et pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il reporta son attention sur les immenses fenêtre qui donnaient sur la rue extérieure. Tout ce qu'il voyait l'étonnait. Jamais sa tante ne l'avait amené dans une boutique comme celle-ci pour lui acheter des vêtements. Lorsqu'elle faisait des courses, elle le laissait chez Mme. Figg ou tout seul dans son placard.

Harry avait envie de marcher dans la rue comme tous les gens qu'il voyait. Sirius et Remus étaient occupés et il ne voulait pas les déranger. Harry voulait seulement faire quelques pas et revenir vers les 2 hommes qui s'occupaient si bien de lui.

?&&?&&?

Sans penser plus longtemps, Harry se faufila vers la sortie et arriva bientôt sur le trottoir. C'était encore plus grand qu'il croyait, beaucoup de gens marchaient dans tous les sens et bientôt Harry se retrouva entraîné dans la direction opposé à la boutique. Il commençait à avoir peur, il ne retrouverait jamais Sirius et Remus. On allait l'envoyer à l'orphelinat parce qu'il était sans parent. La panique commençait à monter en lui, il essaya de faire demi-tour, mais il ne savait plus qu'elle porte il devait prendre pour entrer dans la boutique.

Il était perdu… Seul.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était revoir les longs cheveux de Sirius et y enfouir son visage comme il l'avait fait la veille avant de dormir en écoutant son histoire. Il accepterait même de manger tous les légumes que Remus mettrait dans son assiette. Au moment ou le monde s'écroulait autour de lui, une grande main le saisit par l'épaule et le retourna d'un mouvement sec.

?&?&?&?&?&

- Mais enfin Remus, sauter l'heure de la sieste pour une fois ne le fera pas mourir.

- Il a besoin de stabilité Sirius, et de nourriture saine. Nous reviendrons un autre jour. Il a tout ce qu'il lui faut et même plus encore. Sa chambre est remplie de jouets.

Sirius plia pour cette fois, Remus semblait fatigué et il devait bien admettre qu'ils avaient acheté de quoi remplir la commode et la garde-robe de Harry. Il se retourna pour prendre Harry dans ses bras quand il s'aperçut que le gamin n'était plus derrière lui.

- Harry, appela-t-il. Viens mon chéri, on rentre à la maison.

- Harry, cesse de te cacher, ce n'est pas drôle, continua Remus.

Mais les deux hommes avaient beau appeler et faire le tour de la boutique avec l'aide des employées, ils ne le trouvèrent nulle part.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Sirius, mais il refusa d'y croire. Londres était quand même près de la ville ou habitait l'oncle et la tante de Harry. Si le gamin avait voulu retourner chez lui, il avait pu se sauver à l'extérieur.

Sans plus réfléchir, il s'élança dans la rue suivi de près par Remus. La rue était pleine de gens, un petit garçon de 4 ans et demi ne devait pas passer inaperçu dans la rue, surtout qu'il était seul. Sirius questionna quelques passants, mais un sanglot lui parvint aux oreilles, il s'approcha et soudain, il l'aperçu. Harry était près d'une boutique et les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Sirius s'approcha et retourna le gamin pour qu'il lui fasse face.

?&?&?&?&?&

Les yeux de Harry se fixèrent sur le regard bleu océan de Sirius. La lueur d'inquiétude s'effaça de son regard pour laisser place à la colère.

Harry baissa les yeux et se mit à trembler de peur. Son parrain avait le même regard que l'oncle Vernon. Sans un mot, Sirius prit Harry dans ses bras et s'éloigna vers un coin reculé. Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours afin d'être sûr de ne pas être vu par les moldus, ils transplanèrent directement dans le salon de leur maison. Remus, qui avait apporté les paquets, les déposa et regarda intensément Harry que Sirius avait redéposé sur le sol.

Le garçon n'osait pas relever la tête. Une journée… Le rêve avait duré une journée. Ils allaient le renvoyer chez lui. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il voulait disparaître pour que les deux hommes qu'il aimait cessent de le regarder comme ils le faisaient.

Sirius, de son côté, se demandait pourquoi Harry avait voulu partir. Il croyait que le garçon commençait à aimer sa nouvelle vie. Il pouvait jouer autant qu'il le voulait et manger à sa faim. N'en pouvant plus, il posa la question.

- Pourquoi tu es parti?

Au travers des sanglots, Harry parvint difficilement à parler.

- Je…pas partir… aime…pas retourner…oncle Vernon…aime toi…Remus…punir…excuses.

Sirius comprit soudain que le gamin s'était perdu et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu retourner chez son oncle. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra sur son cœur.

- Shuuuuuut, ne pleure plus ma petite étoile, nous sommes à la maison maintenant.

En entendant son surnom, Harry se calma. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Sirius et le serra de toutes ses forces. Devant cette marque soudaine d'affection, le cœur de Sirius se rempli d'amour.

Remus, qui regardait les deux garçons, décida de les laisser s'expliquer entre eux et d'aller faire le déjeuner. Il opta pour quelque chose de léger et de rapide à préparer.

Lorsque la petite famille s'attabla, le calme était revenu et Harry avait séché ses larmes. Ses joues étaient encore rouge, mais il était impossible de dire si c'était à cause des larmes ou de la fatigue.

Aussitôt qu'il eut fini la dernière bouchée de son sandwich, Harry se retrouva dans les bras de son parrain en direction de l'étage supérieur et de sa chambre. Il se laissa aller contre le torse de l'homme et ferma les yeux jusqu'à destination. Une fois qu'il fût sur son lit, Sirius l'aida à retirer ses pantalons et ses chaussettes et le borda. Harry se laissa faire, mais il demanda d'une petite voix.

- Est-ce qu'on peut continuer l'histoire du petit sorcier dans la forêt?

Sirius s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le bord.

- Tu sais Harry, ce n'était pas bien de partir comme tu l'a fait aujourd'hui. Tu dois rester près de nous ou nous demander la permission avant de t'éloigner. On ne continuera pas l'histoire cette après-midi. Il faut que tu réfléchisse à ce que tu as fait, mais ce soir, je vais en lire un bout. Est-ce que tu es d'accord?

Harry avait encore envie de pleurer, sa curiosité lui avait coûté une histoire. Il hocha la tête et serra Griffy contre son cœur pour se réconforter.

- Je ne fait pas ça pour te faire de la peine Harry, mais ce que tu as fait était mal. Dors bien petite étoile, ce soir, nous allons jouer avec Remus.

Sirius se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la cicatrice du jeune garçon et sorti de la chambre en entrebâillant la porte.

Une fois seul, Harry laissa couler une larme et se retourna dans son lit. Sirius ne l'avait pas frappé et il lui avait expliqué pourquoi il était puni, mais il était malheureux quand même. Par contre, un fort sentiment de confiance envers Sirius le frappa et il s'endormit dans la chaleur de son lit avec Griffy qui veillait sur son sommeil.

Merci beaucoup à tous et à la semaine prochaine. J'essaie de répondre à tous ceux qui laisse des reviews signées, pour les autres, donnez moi votre e-mail et je vias y répondre. Si par hasard j'en ai oublié quelques-uns, je m'excuse sincérement.

Petit défi pour ce chapitre, Battre le record de reviews par chapitre qui est de 15 jusqu'à maintenant.

p.s. je déteste le système de mise en page de ffnet, sa ne sort jamais comme je veux et chapeau à Alixe qui a fait un mode d'emploi en français, il m'est devenu indispensable.


	7. Chapter 7

9 reviews pour ce chapitre c'est quand même pas mal, vous n'avez pas battu le records de 15 mais je trouve ça bien. Je tiens à préciser qu'il ne sert à rien de m'envoyer plusieurs reviews qui me disent la même chose dans la même journée, je les compte pour une seule. Et oui, je suis une adepte de la review constructive, quand je laisse des reviews sur les fics que je lis, et elles sont nombreuses, j'essaie de donner mon avis. Je suis même ouverte aux suggestions.

Placeau chapitre 7 qui fait évoluer la situation familiale entre Sirius et Harry et franchement, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, Harry me fait rire toute seule comme une folle quand je l'imagine dans ma tête et la ma coloc dit que je suis folle. Bon il faut dire que mon stage dans un groupe de 10 bébés de 18 mois n'aident pas, mais j'aime vraiment ça. En plus, je l'ai vraiment travaillé et relue plusieurs fois, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture!

Neny

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Routine et rencontre

Peu à peu, la routine s'installait dans la maison, le matin, c'était surtout Remus qui s'occupait de Harry et lorsque Sirius se levait enfin, il prenait la relève. Harry vouait une confiance et un amour sans condition aux deux hommes qui le lui rendaient bien.

En effet, une fois le choc de la liberté passé, Sirius avait repris ses vieilles habitudes, ce qui signifie, grasse matinée et air grognon avant 10 heures. Harry l'avait découvert à ses dépends.

Un jour où il venait de se réveiller, il avait découvert que personne n'était encore levé dans la maison et la porte de la chambre de Remus refusait de s'ouvrir même lorsqu'il y mettait toute sa force. Il avait donc décidé d'aller trouver Sirius pour avoir son petit déjeuner. Une fois dans la chambre, il trouva l'idée du siècle, il allait sauter sur le lit pour réveiller son parrain. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il s'élança et atterrit juste devant le visage de l'homme encore profondément endormi. Sous la secousse soudaine, Sirius sursauta violemment et fit tomber Harry en bas du lit. Le petit garçon se frappa la tête contre la table de chevet et se mit à hurler de douleur. Bien réveillé, Sirius sauta du lit et alla prendre Harry dans ses bras.

- Excuse moi petite étoile, tu m'as fait peur, dit Sirius en caressant le dos de Harry qui continuait à pleurer comme un dément.

Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire, il s'assit sur le lit en maintenant Harry contre lui et vérifia la tête du gamin. Il ne semblait rien avoir, mais il aurait une grosse bosse pendant quelques heures. Il berça doucement le petit garçon des ses bras en lui frottant le dos.

Harry finit par se calmer, épuisé par ses pleurs. Sirius en profita pour parler.

- Pourquoi tu as sauté sur le lit, Harry.

- Je voulais te réveiller, j'ai faim et Remus, il fait dodo, répondit le petit garçon avec la sincérité de ses 4 ans et demi.

Vérifiant l'heure, Sirius s'aperçut qu'il n'était que 5 :45.

- Tu sais Harry, il est encore très tôt. Je ne veux plus que tu me réveilles de cette façon, tu m'entends?

Harry hocha simplement la tête en se disant que seul les fous osaient réveiller Sirius Black.

- Tu es fâché?

- Ça va pour cette fois Harry, mais la prochaine fois, je vais me fâcher. Tu sais que je déteste me faire réveiller et surtout de cette façon.

Un autre hochement de tête de la part de Harry. Ses larmes l'avaient épuisé. Sirius le remarqua et se recoucha dans le lit en tirant Harry près de lui. Il lui frotta le dos en la calant contre son torse, le visage de l'enfant enfouie dans son torse. Le gamin se rendormi en quelques secondes, sa faim et sa bosse oubliées.

&?&?$&?$&?$?&$&?

- Tu viens jouer dehors Sirius? demanda Harry pour la quatrième fois en 5 minutes.

Harry, répondit Sirius en soupirant, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas aller dehors, je dois surveiller le dîner parce que Remus est au ministère. Tu peux y aller tout seul si tu veux, mais reste dans le jardin pour que je te vois de la fenêtre.

- Mais viens avec moi!

Sirius soupira et commença à mettre la table pour prendre de l'avance.

- Viens me pousser, Sirius, s'il-te-plaît!

- Ça suffit Harry, tu vas jouer tout seul en attendant le dîner ou tu t'assois à la table en silence, j'en ai assez.

Mécontent, Harry sortit dans le jardin _seul_. Mais il ne voulait pas jouer tout seul, il voulait Sirius. Son parrain ne voulait pas qu'il sorte sans chapeau, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il s'était lancé dans un genre de moyen de pression pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Si Sirius ne voulait pas qu'il ait froid, il n'avait qu'à sortir avec lui. Les caprices et la manipulation commençaient à trouver une place dans ses agissements. Elle était loin l'époque où il avait peur de Sirius et de ses réactions. Après 2 mois, Harry devenait de jour et jour, un petit garçon espiègle. De toute façon, il ne faisait même pas froid, à quoi lui servirait une tuque sinon à lui tomber sur les yeux.

Une fois dans le jardin, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait, depuis peu, une balançoire qui lui permettait d'aller de plus en plus haut sans risque de tomber, mais il aimait bien en faire avec Sirius qui le poussait de plus en plus haut vers le ciel et le vide. C'est en boudant que Harry se cacha derrière la glissoire. Sirius pouvait bien le chercher pour le dîner, il ne sortirait pas, pas question. Il était bien trop en colère.

Soudain, il entendit des pleurs non loin de lui. On aurait dit un animal qui reniflait, mais Harry n'avait jamais vu d'animal renifler. Étrange, il n'avait jamais vu personne autour de la maison non plus. Normalement, les gens qui venait lui rendre visite, sonnait à la porte. Comme cet homme avec une robe mauve et une grande barbe qui était venu lui dire que désormais, il resterait pour toujours avec Sirius et que son nom était maintenant Harry James Potter-Black. Il lui avait dit qu'il devrait aller parler avec un Monsieur lorsqu'il aurait 5 ans pour parler de sa nouvelle maison et de comment il vivait maintenant avec Sirius et Remus.

Qui pouvait bien être la personne qui pleurait. Il s'approcha du buisson près de la route poussiéreuse et tendit l'oreille. Un reniflement lui parvint de l'autre côté, il s'avança et regarda la personne.

Il s'agissait en fait d'un petit garçon avec les cheveux de la même couleur que les carottes que Sirius surveillait.

- Bonjour, dit Harry.

Le petit garçon au cheveux roux sursauta et regarda Harry.

- Je m'appelle Harry, et toi c'est quoi ton nom?

- Moi c'est…snif…Ron…snif…Weasley.

- Et bien Ron Weasley, pourquoi tu pleures? Tu es perdu?

- Je veux pas que ma maman me trouve, elle va être fâché parce que je suis partie loin de la maison en suivant la route. Les jumeaux me courrait après et je voulais pas qu'ils m'attrapent.

Ron semblait vraiment avoir de la peine, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues et sa tuque ne faisait que lui descendre sur le front. Harry se félicita de ne pas en avoir mis et de ne pas avoir ce problème.

- Mais, il va falloir que tu retournes chez toi, le dîner est presque prêt. Je peux marcher avec toi si tu veux.

Harry ne pensa pas à la réaction de Sirius, il avait seulement envie de jouer avec lui. C'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait un petit garçon pour jouer avec lui et s'éloigner de la maison, après le refus de Sirius de jouer avec lui, lui parut une bonne idée.

- Allez viens, tu me montreras où tu habites.

Sans plus penser, les deux garçons suivirent la route de terre en parlant et en jouant sur le bord. Harry commença à avoir froid aux oreilles, il commençait à penser que les tuques étaient peut-être utiles finalement. Mais les farces de Ron et la grimace qu'il fit lorsqu'il découvrit une grosse araignée sur un tronc d'arbre changea les idées à Harry et lui redonna sa bonne humeure.

Après un tournant, une grande maison toute croche apparue. Elle était très belle du point de vue de Harry, accueillante. Ses pignons semblaient être sur le point de tomber au moindre vent, mais une atmosphère de bien-être semblait s'en dégager. Une clôture entourait la cour et le jardin. Quelques poules couraient en liberté.

- C'est ma maison, dit Ron en se dirigeant vers elle. Tu viens? je suis sûr que ma maman elle a fait de la soupe aux lettres, tu vas aimer ça. _Tout le monde_ aime ça. C'est ma soupe préférée.

Mais Harry commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il était loin de sa maison maintenant. Bien plus loin qu'il ait déjà été jusqu'à maintenant tout seul et même avec Sirius. Et si son gardien avait terminé de préparer le dîner et qu'il l'appelait pour manger, il saurait que Harry était parti sans demander la permission.

- Je vais retourner chez moi, Sirius va me chercher si je reste. Je vais revenir un autre jour.

- OK, dit Ron, à plus tard.

Il s'en alla vers sa maison sans plus se soucier de son nouvel ami. Harry, pour sa part, reprit la route et marcha le plus vite possible pour arriver chez lui. La nuit commençait à tomber et il n'avait pas le droit d'aller dehors lorsqu'il faisait noir, de plus, il commençait à avoir un peu peur tout seul sur le bord d'une grande route. Elle lui paraissait beaucoup plus longue que lorsqu'il l'avait fait avec Ron. Ses jambes étaient fatiguées d'avoir autant marchées.

Il entendit au loin la voix de son parrain qui semblait l'appeler. Cette voix était nettement teinté d'irritation et d'impatience.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER BLACK, REVIENS ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT!SORS DE TA CACHETTE! JE NE TROUVE PAS ÇA DRÔLE!

Lorsque Sirius l'aperçu, son inquiétude disparut peu à peu pour être remplacé par de la colère. Remus avait eu raison une fois de plus, il devait être plus ferme avec le gamin. Quelques minutes de plus et il avertissait le régiment des Aurors que le Survivant avait disparut et que son gardien ne pouvait même pas s'occuper d'un enfant de 4 ans et demi.

L'amour était une chose, mais l'éducation ne se faisait pas toute seule.

$?$$?&?&?&?&

_Harry venait de se mettre au lit ou plutôt de se faire mettre au lit et Sirius redescendait prendre une bonne tasse de thé. Il avait dû, encore une fois, négocier avec Harry pour le mettre au lit. Il voulait dormir plus tard et jouer dans le salon. Il voulait même rester s'étendre sur le divan pour s'endormir et laisser Sirius ou Remus le monter pour le mettre au lit. Bien sûr, Remus refusait de le laisser dormir aussi tard et Sirius essayait de négocier et d'acheter la paix avec des promesses tout en continuant à le faire monter au lit vers 20heures 30. Encore une fois, le gamin n'avait rien voulu entendre et Sirius ne lui avait pas lu d'histoire pour le punir. Il entendait encore les sanglots de l'enfant à l'étage et il devait se retenir pour ne pas aller le chercher et retarder l'heure du dodo._

_- Il fait encore une crise? Questionna Remus en apportant deux tasses de thé au salon._

_Remus voyait bien que Sirius s'épuisait de cette façon et que Harry ne se sentait pas bien et prenait de mauvais plis. _

_- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Remus, il pleure à tous les soirs depuis une semaine pour ne pas se mettre au lit. J'ai beau tout essayer, rien ne marche, je commence à me dire qu'il faudrait mieux que je le laisse faire, ça va bien finir pas passer. Il est tellement petit et tout est nouveau._

_- A mon avis, tu n'es pas assez stricte avec lui et le laisser faire tout ce qu'il veut n'arrangera rien, ce sera quoi lorsqu'il te demandera de rentrer aux petites heures du matin parce qu'il a une fête avec ses amis ou qu'il voudra passer la nuit debout un soir d'école?_

_Sirius regarda Remus comme s'il venait de la planète mars._

_- Enfin Remus, cet enfant à été privé de tout, je ne peux pas toujours être sur son dos. Lorsqu'il sera plus vieux, il va comprendre._

_- Je ne te dis pas de ne rien faire de plaisant avec lui, je te dit seulement de ne pas le priver d'autorité parentale. Il est ton fils maintenant, il porte ton nom. Tu dois l'élever et non seulement le garder en attendant que Prongs et Lily reviennent. Tu as des responsabilités envers lui. Qu'il soit petit ou adolescent et même lorsqu'il sera un adulte. Réfléchis à ça, moi je vais me coucher, je dois aller au ministère demain._

_Sirius resta seul à écouter le silence de la maison. Harry s'était finalement endormi d'épuisement. La situation devenait de plus en plus grave, il devait bien le reconnaître, Harry faisait tout à sa tête. Au début, il avait été heureux que le gamin dépasse les limites, mais il ne semblait plus en avoir justement. Avec un soupir, Sirius termina son thé et monta se coucher._

_&?&?&?_

- Je peux savoir où tu étais, questionna Sirius en fixant Harry de son regard d'acier.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux et essaya de faire le plus pitié possible, ça marchait toujours avec son parrain. Ses grands yeux verts semblaient avoir un don de persuasion immédiat sur Sirius. Mais soudain, comme il ne répondait pas, l'homme le prit par la main et l'emmena vers la maison. Harry commençait à avoir peur, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû partir loin de la maison, mais Ron était gentil et il avait de la peine alors il l'avait raccompagné.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, Sirius lui enleva son manteau et tout en le maintenant par un bras, lui donna une tape sur les fesses. La tape n'était pas très forte, mais c'était la première fois que Sirius corrigeait Harry. Ce dernier, après la surprise, se mit à pleurer.

- Tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas t'éloigner de la maison. Et en plus tu ne mets même pas de tuque alors qu'il fait très froid dehors. Montes dans ta chambre et attends moi.

Sirius regarda Harry monter en pleurant et se maudit de l'avoir frappé sans entendre ses explications. Son impulsivité lui avait encore coûté. Il alla donc préparer un bol de soupe pour le jeune homme et le plaça sur un plateau afin de le monter dans la chambre du gamin. Il prit le temps de se calmer en prenant plusieurs grandes inspirations et entreprit de monter à l'étage.

En poussant la porte, il découvrit Harry, couché sur le ventre dans son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. Il s'était enfouie sous les couvertures et il était visiblement secoué de sanglots. Sanglots qui semblaient exprimer toute la trahison et le mal que le jeune garçon ressentait.

- Harry, commença doucement Sirius, je t'ai apporté de la soupe.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas d'un poil. Sirius s'approcha, il déposa le plateau sur le petit bureau de Harry et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il ne savait vraiment pas par où commencer. À ce mouvement, Harry se raidit.

- Harry, tenta Sirius en posant une main sur son épaule, regarde moi, je ne vais plus te frapper, je veux savoir où tu étais, je me suis inquiété.

- Doucement, Harry se retourna et regarda Sirius avec ses yeux pleins de larmes.

- J'étais avec Ron, répondit-il, je suis allé le reconduire chez lui parce qu'il était tout seul.

Ron… Ron… Peut-être un petit Weasley, ils habitaient à moins d'une demi-heure de marche de la maison.

- Ron Weasley? demanda Sirius.

Sans parler, Harry hocha la tête.

- Allez, viens manger avant que ça refroidisse.

- On descend pas en bas.

- Non Harry, tu vas manger ta soupe et ensuite te mettre au lit.

- Mais il est trop tôt, je veux pas faire dodo, je veux jouer encore.

Et c'était reparti pour les supplications et les larmes, mais cette fois-ci, Sirius ne se laissa pas amadouer par les émeraudes étincelantes du gamin. Il ferma les yeux et rassembla son courage de Griffondor dans une respiration.

- Ça suffit, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Tu manges et tu te mets en pyjama pour passer une bonne nuit et faire des beaux rêves. Depuis quelques semaines, tu dépasses les règles et j'en ai assez. Je veux que tu saches que je suis ton père et je n'accepte pas que tu partes comme ça sans m'avertir. Est-ce que tu as compris?

Harry n'osait même pas lever les yeux tellement il se sentait coupable et petit.

- Oui Sirius, Harry se sentait vraiment en faute et ridicule d'avoir agit de cette façon.

Il se leva et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir fait de la peine à son parrain.

- Je te laisse terminer ta soupe, je reviens dans un moment. Réfléchis à tes bêtises.

Tout en mangeant, Harry repassa encore dans sa tête la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Sirius. Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait mal agi. Ses oreilles lui faisaient mal et elles étaient chaudes lorsqu'il les touchait, comme une brûlure. Il n'avait plus de douleur sur les fesses, en fait, la tape n'avait pas fait mal du tout, il n'avait presque rien senti, mais Harry avait été surpris de se faire punir ainsi. C'était la première fois que Sirius utilisait la force pour le punir, normalement il le grondait ou au pire l'envoyait dans sa chambre, mais jamais il n'avait fait _ça._

Soudain, une parole lui revint à l'esprit. _Père…Je suis ton père._ Sirius venait de lui dire qu'il était son père. Harry savait que ses parents étaient morts et que Sirius était son gardien, mais là, il venait de lui dire qu'il était son père. En fait, Sirius lui avait déjà expliqué pourquoi son nom avait changé et pourquoi il habitait là maintenant, mais il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était son père de cette façon. Il termina sa soupe et commença à mettre son pyjama pour ne pas déplaire à son nouveau papa.

Sirius entra dans la chambre comme Harry finissait de mettre son pyjama en se battant avec quelques boutons. Il alla vérifier que le gamin avait mangé sa soupe et revint vers le lit.

- Allez mon chaton, au lit.

Sans rouspéter, Harry se plongea dans ses couvertures et se laissa embrasser par Sirius. Le petit surnom affectueux lui avait fait du bien quand même.

- Je suis désolé, papa, je ne partirais plus sans te le dire, dit Harry d'une petite voix penaude.

_Papa…_Sirius le borda, l'embrassa et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, mon fils, à demain matin.

Il sortit de la chambre avec un grand sourire. Il avait maintenant un fils. Il devrait en parler avec Remus et le remercier. Décidément, le loup-garou avait une longueur d'avance sur lui dans l'éducation des enfants.

* * *

Et voilà, alors, sa vous a plu!

Je vous rappel que le record est toujours de 15 reviews et je lance une autre question, d'ou venez vous? Je sais que sa peut faire curieux, mias je suis une fille curieuse. Moi j'habite au Québec, plus précisément dans le bas du fleuve. Et vous?

À la prochaine.

Neny


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà, je sais que j'ai pris un peu plus d'un mois pour publier,mais je viens de commencer mon stage et je n'ai absolument pas de temps pour écrire et quand j'en ai, mon temps va dans mes travaux scolaires. Comme j'aurai mon diplôme en mai et qu'il faudra que je me trouve de l'emploi par la suite, je vais avoir de moins en moins de temps mais je vais essayer de garder mon rythme de publication qui est, je le sais, déjà assez lent comme cela.

Bref, passons au choses sérieuses, ce chapitre n'a pas eu de correction de ma part donc, il se peut qu'il contienne quelques petites fautes d'orthographe, pour ce chapitre, une maladie d'enfant et une petite visite dans un lieu magique qui intrigue grandement notre petit Harry.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'attend vos reviews.

Grande félicitation, vous avez battu le record de review pour le chapitre 7, 18 reviews pour un chapitre, WOW, vous me faites plaisir.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Mal d'oreille 

La calme régnait dans la maison des Black quand soudain une grande douleur dans l'oreille droite tira le plus jeune de ses membres de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux et ne rencontra que l'obscurité. Il faisait encore nuit.

Bien sûr, Harry n'avait plus vraiment sommeil, Sirius l'avait mis au lit immédiatement après le dîner pour le punir d'être partie sans demander la permission et de l'avoir inquiété. Il se retourna dans ses draps à la recherche de Griffy, mais ne rencontra que le vide. Saisissant ses lunettes sur la table de chevet, Harry regarda aux alentours afin de trouver la peluche. Une lueur grise s'élevant de sa fenêtre annonçant l'aube lui permettait de voir les ombres de ses meubles et de ses jouets laissés par terre.

- Aïe, gémissa Harry en se frottant l'oreille.

La gratter faisait diminuer la douleur, mais aussitôt qu'il arrêtait, elle revenait encore plus forte que l'instant d'avant. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire, il voulait retrouver Griffy pour se réconforter, mais d'un autre côté, son oreille brûlait et la douleur descendait jusque dans sa mâchoire. Est-ce qu'il devait réveiller Sirius ou bien Remus.

Remus s'occupait bien de lui, mais pour les autorisations et les règles c'était Sirius qui dirigeait et Harry était puni, il le savait. Sirius lui avait bien dit…_Tu restes au lit jusqu'à demain matin! _Alors que devait-il faire? Réveiller Remus qui allait réveiller Sirius ou aller directement voir Sirius pour ce faire renvoyer au lit une fois de plus. Qu'importe l'option qu'il choisissait, il finirait par retourner dans son lit de toute façon.

Il essaya de se rendormir, mais Griffy lui manquait et il le voulait absolument pour faire de beaux rêves. Il sorti un pied de son lit et s'arrêta pour écouter les bruits de la maison. Un léger craquement, le bruit des arbres à l'extérieur bougeant sous l'action du vent, rien d'anormal. Harry sortie l'autre pied et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Sans bouger, le petit garçon resta à l'écoute de la maison, il ne fallait surtout pas que Sirius le trouve en dehors de son lit la nuit alors qu'il l'avait interdit.

Comme aucun son compromettant ne lui parvenait, il avança et se pencha en dessous du lit pour retrouver l'objet qu'il voulait. Un grattement d'oreille plus tard, il se rappela que son cousin Dudley disait toujours qu'il y avait un monstre en dessous de son lit la nuit et il partait alors dormir avec la tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon. Repoussant ses souvenirs dans un petit coin de son cerveau, Harry regarda sous le lit et saisit brusquement Griffy qui le regardait de ses grands yeux de plastique. Sans plus se poser de questions, Harry sauta sur son lit et remonta les couvertures au dessus de sa tête. Il ne voulait pas y penser, mais si son cousin disait vrai, alors il y avait un monstre sous son lit qui pourrait lui manger les orteils. Dudley n'était pas vraiment une source fiable, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer. Sirius lui disait toujours qu'il était en sécurité, mais un doute persistait dans son esprit. Resserrant sa prise sur sa peluche et enfouissant son oreille dans l'oreiller pour étouffer la douleur, Harry se rendormi pour terminer sa nuit.

Une fois de plus, ce fut la douleur qui réveilla le petit garçon, il faisait jour cette fois-ci même si Harry était sûr que Sirius n'était pas encore debout.

Il y avait du bruit dans la cuisine et le ventre d'Harry se mit à gargouiller bruyamment. La soupe que Sirius lui avait servi pour dîner était bien loin dans son estomac. Le petit garçon se mit aussitôt à se poser des questions sur ce qu'il devait faire. S'il descendait, il courrait le risque de se faire renvoyer au lit et s'il restait là à ne rien faire, il s'ennuyait dans son lit et devait attendre que Sirius ouvre un œil et vienne le chercher ce qui risquait de prendre beaucoup de temps.

Avec les odeurs qui venaient de la cuisine, Harry devina que Remus avait fait des crêpes. Il _a-do-rait_ les crêpes pleine de sirop. Il cessa donc de se poser des questions et saisit Griffy sous un bras pour se donner du courage avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

Remus entendit Harry descendre les escaliers doucement et jeta un coup d'œil au garçon. Harry se tendit en l'apercevant et s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin quand Remus l'interpella.

- Allez viens, mon canard, je suis sûr que tu as faim!

Avec un acquiescement, Harry descendit les dernières marches et prit la main que Remus lui tendait pour l'entraîner vers la cuisine.

- Est-ce que papa va être fâché si je viens?

Remus regarda le petit garçon sans comprendre, il était sûr que Harry se sentait en sécurité maintenant dans la maison et que sa phase de crainte était terminée. Remus était aussi étonné par le papa du garçon, il ne savait pas que la relation de Harry avec son parrain était aussi évolué.

- Pourquoi il serait fâché?

Harry ne répondit pas, mais il baissa les yeux et des larmes montèrent dans ses beaux yeux émeraudes. Remus s'agenouilla près de lui et essuya les yeux de son presque fils, se demandant ce qui prenait à Harry d'avoir aussi peur de Sirius.

- Peut-être parce que j'ai dû le punir hier et l'envoyer au lit très tôt, fit une voix endormi à l'étage.

Harry se raidi et se colla contre Remus pendant que Sirius descendait les escaliers en pyjama. Sirius vit le manège du gamin et s'accroupit près du petit garçon apeuré.

- Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit hier Harry?

- Oui, murmura le petit garçon en regardant le bout de ses orteils.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

Sirius souleva le menton d'Harry pour qu'il le regarde et attendit une réponse.

- Hum… que je devais rester dans mon lit pour toute la nuit et demander la permission avant de partir loin de la maison.

Remus ne savait pas de quoi Sirius et Harry parlaient, mais il commençait à en avoir une petite idée. S'il croyait ce que le gamin disait, ce dernier était parti loin de la maison sans en demander la permission avant.

- Bien, et est-ce que c'est la nuit, Harry?

- Ben non papa, s'exclama le garçon, il fait soleil!

- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu as peur? Je ne vais pas te gronder encore, tu as le droit de te lever Harry. La nuit est partie maintenant, c'est une nouvelle journée.

Le visage du petit garçon s'éclaira et il vint faire un câlin à son père qui lui tendait les bras. Sirius le serra contre lui en lui caressant le dos et en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait dans l'oreille.

- Bien, maintenant que ce petit problème est réglé, on peut manger ces bonnes crêpes qui n'attendent que nos estomacs.

Harry ria dans les bras de son père et frotta son oreille encore douloureuse contre l'épaule de Sirius. Remus fronça les sourcils en voyant le geste, mais retourna servir le repas avant que les crêpes ne refroidissent.

- J'espère que vous avez faim parce que j'ai beaucoup de pâte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon cher Lunard, on va faire honneur à tes talents de chef.

- Je veux du sirop sur ma crêpe.

Un regard appliqué de Remus lui fit ajouter un s'il-vous-plaît timide. Harry s'installa sur sa chaise habituelle en déposant Griffy près de lui et prit un bouchée dans la crêpe au sirop que Remus venait de déposer devant lui en lui souhaitant bon appétit. D'une main, il se rempli la bouche et de l'autre, il se frotta vigoureusement l'oreille droite.

- Harry chéri, demanda Remus, est-ce que tu as mal à l'oreille?

Tout en enfournant une énorme partie de sa crêpe avec appétit, le garçon marmonna un oui à peine audible. Remus lui fit des gros yeux pour avoir parlé la bouche pleine et s'approcha de lui. Il était très à cheval sur la politesse et le maintient à table. Il prit l'oreille fautive entre ses doigts et regarda à l'intérieur.

- Depuis quand elle te fait mal?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Bien, je sais pas, elle faisait bobo cette nuit.

Bien qu'il ait très faim, Harry cessa de manger pour regarder Remus dans les yeux.

- C'est grave? Est-ce que je vais mourir?

En entendant ses mots, Sirius faillit s'étouffer avec son thé. Il s'approcha de son fils et questionna Remus du regard.

- Bien sûr que non, petite étoile, ce n'est sûrement pas grave. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'est pas venu me voir cette nuit?

Harry ne répondit pas et Sirius comprit. Avec un soupir, il tenta de démêler son fils dans se qu'il croyait bien ou mal.

- Tu sais Harry, même si tu es puni, tu peux venir me voir ou aller voir Remus quand c'est urgent. Si tu avais trop mal, tu serais resté dans le lit avec moi.

- C'est vrai, j'aurais pu faire dodo avec toi?

Pour Harry, cette chance était la plus belle qu'il ait jamais eu, jamais il n'avait dormi dans le même lit qu'un adulte. Avec un adulte, il n'aurait pas peur du monstre sous le lit et il pourrait dormir dans un immense lit comme celui de Sirius.

Sirius lui répondit d'un sourire et lui caressa les cheveux. Harry se sentait tellement bien dans son cocon familial. Remus s'approcha encore plus et souffla doucement dans l'oreille du gamin.

- Aïe, gémit Harry en collant son oreille sur son épaule et en regardant Remus avec des gros yeux.

- Tu m'as fait mal, oncle Remus.

- Excuse-moi mon bonhomme, il fallait que je vérifie quelque chose, je crois que tu nous fais une otite.

- Tu es sûr Remus, je vais contacter Mme Pomfresh. Elle a demandé de suivre Harry et je crois qu'elle est la plus qualifiée pour prendre soin de lui. Elle ne se laisse pas amadouer par la célébrité et elle est très compétente.

- Bien, alors tu ferais mieux de la contacter le plus vite possible, avec les enfants à Poudlard et son zèle habituel, il faudra sûrement que tu te rendes au collège.

- C'est vrai, dit Harry les yeux grands, on va vraiment aller à Poudlard.

Il n'en revenait pas de sa chance, il n'était pas retourné dans l'école de magie depuis son traitement contre les coups de son oncle et Sirius lui avait raconté tellement d'histoire sur les maraudeurs avant de dormir qu'il voulait y retourner le plus souvent possible pour voir le grand château plein de passages secrets. Il se voyait déjà se cacher pour faire peur à son père dans un couloir et lui sauter dans les bras une fois qu'il passerait devant lui. Son mal d'oreille oublié, il demanda une autre crêpe avec du sirop dessus avec un sourire. Son cerveau imaginait déjà les meilleurs plans de farces, enfin selon lui.

- Tu es prêt petite étoile, Mme Pomfresh nous attends à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

- Oui papa, on y va?

- Allez viens! Tu viens avec nous Remus?

- Oui, répondit le loup-garou, je dois voir Severus pour ma potion Tue-Loup.

Sirius fronça les yeux à la mention de son ennemi, mais s'abstint de commentaires devant Harry. En fait, il ne voulait pas que le gamin entende parler en mal de celui qui l'avait retiré de son ancien chez lui. Severus avait quand même été doux avec le petit. Enfin, aussi doux qu'un bâtard graisseux pouvait l'être de l'avis de Sirius.

Prenant Harry dans ses bras, Sirius entra dans la cheminée en criant «Infirmerie, Poudlard». Ils atterrirent dans le bureau de cette dernière qui les attendait pour leur donner accès à sa cheminée privée.

- Bonjour, M. Black. Comment allez-vous?

- Très bien Mme. Pomfresh, mais Harry a mal aux oreilles ce matin.

- Et bien, Harry nous allons regarder cela. Je vais lui ouvrir un dossier, comme ça vous pourrez revenir le faire examiner sans problèmes.

- En effet, je voulais vous dire que vous pouvez avoir Harry comme patient comme vous l'avez demandé. Je vous fait confiance et c'est plus facile de venir ici que de fréquenter Ste-Mangouste à chaque fois. Nous allons ameuter des foules.

- Ça me fait plaisir M.Black, si vous voulez bien.

L'infirmière fit un signe autoritaire de la main afin que son patient dans les bras de son père se dirige vers les lits dans l'infirmerie.

- Déposez-le sur le lit, Harry mon chéri, depuis quand est-ce que ton oreille te fait mal?

Un peu intimidé par le ton autoritaire de l'infirmière et ses questions, le petit malade haussa les épaules. La grande salle blanche remplie de lit aux rideaux suspendus l'intriguait et l'effrayait à la fois.

- Il a dit qu'elle avait fait mal cette nuit et il ne cesse pas de la frotter, répondit Sirius à la place de son fils.

Fronçant les sourcils, Mme. Pomfresh s'approcha des oreilles d'Harry avec sa baguette et fit apparaître un agrandissement de l'intérieur de Harry. Le petit garçon regarda l'image de son oreille avec émerveillement. Il avait déjà examiné son corps pour savoir comment il était fait, mais il ne pouvait pas aller à l'intérieur. Une trace noire apparu sur l'image.

- Et bien, Harry, tu nous fait une très grosse otite, tu es chanceux que seule une oreille soit atteinte. Dit moi Harry, tu es sorti dehors sans mettre une tuque?

En voyant les larmes monter aux yeux de son patient, Mme. Pomfresh hocha la tête et fit apparaître une fiole de potion. Elle prit un verre sur la table de chevet et en versa environ la moitié qu'elle tendit à Harry.

- Voilà, je veux que tu boives ça et que tu me promettes de ne pas sortir au froid aujourd'hui et demain, d'accord?

Réprimant une grimace, Harry répondit :

- Je pourrais pas aller jouer avec ma balançoire?

Il avait l'air très triste de devoir rester à l'intérieur. Harry était devenu un petit garçon très actif en quelques mois. Mme Pomfresh s'assit sur le rebord du lit et regarda Harry.

- Il faut mettre un chapeau pour protéger nos oreilles, Harry, la prochaine fois tu vas y penser n'est-ce pas?

- Oh oui Madame, je veux plus que mon oreille elle fasse mal.

Souriant, l'infirmière se releva et tendit le reste de la potion à Sirius et lui dit de donner le reste à Harry avant de dormir.

- Avec cela, son oreille ne devrait plus faire mal et l'infection va se résorber d'elle même d'ici demain.

- Merci Mme. Pomfresh.

- Prenez bien soin de votre fils M. Black. Et bonne journée.

Sirius reprit un Harry qui s'empressa de se coller contre lui et se dirigea vers la cheminée du bureau pour rentrer chez lui.

- On ne va pas rejoindre Remus dans le château? Demanda Harry.

Sirius le regarda et pesa la question, mais il n'avait pas envie de voir Rogue et il voulait garder Harry à la maison aujourd'hui.

- On va rentrer à la maison tout de suite Harry, je ne veux pas que tu prennes froid encore.

Harry bouda un peu, mais ne répliqua pas, il attrapa le cou de Sirius et se promit une grande virée dans le château plus tard.

- Et voilà ma petite étoile, alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui? Dit Sirius en le déposant sur le sol du salon.

Il voulait passer du temps avec lui aujourd'hui pour se faire pardonner sa colère de la veille, même si elle était mérité.

- On peut jouer avec les blocs magique papa?

Remus lui avait offert ce jeu lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la maison et Harry l'avait immédiatement apprécié.

Harry avait l'air tellement convainquant que Sirius ne put refuser. Le petit garçon avait une façon de baisser les yeux pour faire refléter ses cils sur ses joues qui était irrésistible.

Les blocs magique étaient un jeu immense qui demandait tout le salon et qui prenait des heures à finir, mais comme Harry ne pouvait aller dehors, Sirius alla chercher le jeu au sous-sol et s'assit par terre pour partager une avant-midi pleine de bonheur avec son fils bien-aimé.

* * *

À la prochaine qui devrait être dans un mois si je réussi à écrire un peu. 


	9. Chapter 9

Je sais que j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à publier, mais c'est le dernier chapitre que j'ai d'écrit, donc je ne sais pas quand sera le prochain, mais certainement pas avant un mois comme d'habitude.

J'avoue avoir aussi une petite baisse d'inspiration alors si vous avez des idées ou des commentairs sur mon histoire dites le moi, il me fera un plaisir d'essayer de placer vos idées dans cette fic.

Place à la lecture

* * *

Chapitre 9 : L'hiver

En se levant, le soleil révéla un ciel bleu azur et une étendue de neige qui couvrait le sol donnant l'impression que la terre était enveloppée dans un grand manteau d'hiver. Harry, enroulé dans sa doudou orange et bleu et serrant Griffy contre son cœur, regardait dehors avec de grands yeux émerveillés. C'était la première neige de l'année et la première que Harry pouvait contempler à sa guise et elle semblait s'étendre à l'horizon juste pour lui. Pour lui dire bonjour.

Sirius, lui avait construit un banc coussiné sur le rebord de sa fenêtre pour qu'il puisse regarder dehors confortablement. Il lui arrivait même de se relever la nuit pour contempler les étoiles et de s'endormir sur le banc, le front contre la fenêtre.

Sirius l'avait trouvé ainsi quelques fois et l'avait gentiment remis dans son lit pour éviter les courbatures et le froid, sans jamais le gronder par contre. Il comprenait ce besoin d'espace et il le respectait, Azkaban lui avait laissé des séquelles qui serait probablement permanente, comme la peur d'être enfermé et il ne voulait pas brimer Harry dans son soudain besoin d'espace et de liberté.

Un bruit de pas tira le jeune garçon de sa contemplation du manteau blanc, son père venait d'entrer dans sa chambre, visiblement pour le réveiller. Un sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant sa petite étoile sagement assis et rêvassant en regardant la première neige de l'hiver. Harry, bien que devenu très actif, faisait rarement beaucoup de bruit. Pour le garder calme, il fallait seulement lui donner matière à réflexion et il se perdait dans ses pensées pour de longues minutes. Sirius se demandait souvent à quoi un petit garçon de 4 ans et demi pouvait bien penser pendant aussi longtemps.

- Tu as vu, mon cœur, toute la neige qui est tombée cette nuit.

- Oui papa, il y en a plein, on ne voit même plus l'herbe dans le jardin. On peut jouer dehors? Dit oui, papa, dit oui, s'il te plaît!

Harry savait très bien et ce depuis longtemps déjà comment rendre son regard le plus implorant possible. Il avait tellement envie de marcher dans la neige et de pouvoir la toucher.

Sirius éclata de son gros rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement de chien et s'approcha de son fils.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire ses yeux là! Après le petit-déjeuner, on va sortir. On pourra faire un gros bonhomme de neige, qu'est-ce que tu en dit?

- Sique, sique, sique, on va jouer dans la neige et je vais te lancer des boules de neige et je vais t'enterrer avec la grosse pelle et on va pas avoir froid et je vais mettre ma tuque et on va…AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH.

Sirius venait de prendre son bébé dans ses bras et de le faire tournoyer dans les airs. Sans le déposer par terre, il sortit de la chambre et descendit dans la cuisine pour faire le petit-déjeuner, un Harry riant à gorge déployée penché sur son épaule, la tête en bas. La première fois que Sirius l'avait transporté de cette façon, le petit garçon avait eu un peu peur, mais il faisait entièrement confiance à son père et il aimait tellement la sensation de se retrouver près du vide.

- Où est oncle Remus, il travaille? demanda Harry en s'asseyant confortablement sur le comptoir ou Sirius venait de le déposer en reprenant sa respiration.

C'était en effet devenu une habitude, lorsque Sirius faisait la cuisine, Harry s'asseyait près de lui et l'aidait comme il le pouvait, mais la plupart du temps, il regardait. Sirius ne voulait pas qu'il manipule des ustensiles pour ne pas qu'il se blesse. Harry trouvait cela ridicule, mais ne rouspétait pas. Il avait presque cinq ans, CINQ, il pouvait bien couper ou casser des œufs, mais Sirius refusait toujours.

Avec Remus, c'était différent, il refusait que Harry s'assoit sur le comptoir ou sur la table de la salle à manger en disant que ce n'était pas hygiénique et qu'il y avait des chaises et des canapés exprès pour déposer nos fesses. Et il exigeait que Harry aille porter ses couverts sur le comptoir lorsqu'il avait terminé de manger et qu'il aide à mettre la table. Il disait qu'un garçon de presque cinq ans, pouvait aider un peu.

- Tiens, mets ça dans le grille-pain Harry. Remus n'est pas là parce qu'il est resté dormir à Poudlard hier soir.

- Il est malade?

- Non mon chéri, mais il va l'être bientôt.

Sirius avait expliqué à Harry que Remus était souvent malade, mais sans entrer dans les détails de la lycantropie et qu'il avait besoin de boire la potion verte qui sentait mauvais tous les mois pour être moins malade. Sirius ne voulait pas le dire à Harry, mais Remus restait de plus en plus souvent dormir au château. En fait, ça ne faisait que 2 ou 3 fois. La potion Tue-Loup n'avait jamais demandé autant de préparation que ces derniers mois et Sirius se promettait de résoudre le problème Remus bientôt. Ce dernier lui avait dit que Severus devait calculer de nouvelles doses, mais Sirius n'était pas sûr de croire cette version.

- Allez viens, on va manger.

Harry se laissa porter encore une fois dans les bras de son père jusqu'à la table. Il aimait être dans les bras de Sirius, sûrement à cause du manque d'affection dont il avait souffert chez son oncle et sa tante. Tous les jours, Sirius devait suivre le rituel des câlins surtout avant de mettre son fils au lit sinon, il était bon pour une crise de larmes inconsolable et de caprices.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux sur tes rôties mon chéri, demanda Sirius tout en sachant que Harry allait choisir de la confiture de citrouille et du beurre de cacahuètes.

Il ignorait comment le petit garçon faisait pour manger un tel mélange, mais il le prenait sur chaque rôtie depuis qu'il avait découvert la confiture de citrouille et il n'avait jamais été malade jusqu'à ce jour.

- Cesse de bouger Harry!

Sirius essayait tant bien que mal de mettre l'habit de neige neuf à Harry, mais la petite étoile ne pensait qu'à une chose, s'élancer dehors et faire les premières traces de pas dans la neige.

- Harry, si tu n'arrête pas de bouger, on va rester à l'intérieur.

Harry cessa tout mouvement, même sa respiration, Sirius n'était pas du genre à oublier une promesse et lorsqu'il disait quelque chose, il le faisait, que ça soit plaisant ou non. Profitant de l'immobilité de l'enfant, il noua son écharpe et plaça le pantalon par dessus le haut des bottes de l'enfant.

- Voilà, tu vois, quand tu ne bouges pas, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps.

- On peut sortir maintenant, demanda la petite voix étouffée par l'épais foulard de laine.

Pour toutes réponses, Sirius ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Harry devant. Le garçon passa comme une flèche et se lança la tête la première dans l'étendue blanche qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Le vent froid fouettait son petit visage et l'enfant adorait cela. C'était la première fois qu'il profitait d'une telle liberté. S'ébattre dans la neige autant qu'il le voulait, quelle chance.

Sirius pour sa part, regarda son fils s'ébattre avec tant de joie qu'il ne put retenir un sourire de joie. La vie d'Harry avait tellement changée depuis que sa garde lui avait été confiée. Harry devrait aller témoigner au procès de son oncle et de sa tante dans le mois de juin et pour ce faire, le ministère avait demandé une évaluation de son état psychologique et de sa nouvelle vie familiale. Bien que les papiers qui faisait de Harry son fils soient totalement légaux, si le ministère jugeait Harry malheureux, il pourrait être retiré de son milieu.

Avec une profonde respiration, Sirius poussa ses inquiétudes au fond de son esprit et s'élança vers son fils.

&?&?&?&

- Attention, le monstre va t'enterrer, s'exclama Harry de toute la force de ses poumons.

Il renversa sa pelle sur le ventre de Sirius. Son père commençait à être drôlement enterré, une grosse montagne de neige s'élevait sur lui et seule sa tête dépassait. Sirius lui avait interdit de lui mettre de la neige dans le visage. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, lui, il trouvait ça vraiment trop drôle.

- Vas-y papa, essaie de sortir.

Sirius fit semblant de ne pas être capable de sortir de sous le tas de neige en criant au secours de toutes ses forces. Harry le regardait et riait tellement qu'il tomba assis dans la neige. Soudain, Sirius sortit et se lança sur son fils pour se rouler dans la neige. Harry riait tellement qu'il n'était plus capable de respirer. Sirius le laissa reprendre son souffle avant de le reprendre de force et de le rouler dans la neige pour l'enterrer à son tour.

- Et bien, on s'amuse bien ici, s'exclama une voix amusée derrière eux.

- Oncle Remus, tu viens jouer avec nous.

Remus regarda Sirius et Harry, tout les deux entièrement couvert de neige et Sirius enroulé dans sa grande cape d'hiver avec ses pantalons de laine et se laissa tenter par le maraudeur qui sommeillait encore en lui bien que profondément désormais.

- À L'ATTAQUE, s'exclama-t-il en se lançant sur Sirius et en essayant de lui faire manger de la neige.

Harry resta surpris par les actes de Remus. Son oncle était tellement sérieux et respectueux des règles que de le voir s'amuser de cette façon l'amusa grandement.

Il sauta dans la mêlée et essaya de défendre son père en lançant des boules de neige sur Remus. Après une quinzaine de minutes de bataille acharnée, les trois hommes de la maison Black était étendu dans la neige et reprenait leur souffle. Ils avaient tous les joues bien rouges et ils étaient échevelés sous leur tuques de laine.

- On rentre? Allez, venez, on va aller casser la croûte avant de mourir de faim dans le jardin.

Sirius le leva et fut suivit presque immédiatement par les deux autres. Harry ne rouspéta même pas, il était totalement épuisé par son avant-midi et son ventre criait famine.

- Où tu étais Oncle Remus, à Poudlard? Demanda Harry avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Pour lui, tout ce qui touchait le château était paroles d'anges.

- Oui Harry, j'ai dormi à Poudlard parce que le professeur Rogue voulait préparer ma nouvelle dose de potion et ça lui a pris plus de temps que prévu alors le professeur Dumbledore m'a laissé dormir au château.

Pour Harry, Remus était l'homme le plus chanceux qu'il connaisse, il avait dormi au château, _dormi _au _château._ C'était même mieux que dormir dans le lit de Sirius. Harry souhaita presque être de nouveau malade pour pouvoir demander la permission de dormir avec son père et retourner voir l'infirmière, même si elle lui faisait un peu peur.

- On mange quoi pour le dîner, demanda le petit garçon.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux manger?

Pendant que Harry pensait à ce que son ventre voulait manger, Sirius en profita pour le dévêtir et lui toucher les mains et les pieds pour s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas eu froid dans ses nouvelles bottes et mitaines.

- Des croquettes de poulet, avec pleins de frites!

Sirius fut sur le point d'accepter, mais Remus s'interposa.

- Des croquettes de poulet avec du riz, c'est mieux tu ne trouve pas Harry.

Harry fit la moue, mais acquiesça tant qu'il n'y avait pas de brocoli dans le riz ou pire, de _choux de Bruxelles_, il pouvait accepter de laisser les frites de côté. Remus ne démordait pas de sa bonne alimentation et déjà de manger des croquettes de poulet sans qu'il y ait un événement spéciale, tenait du miracle.

?&?&?&?&?&?

Le dîner se passa très bien, même que Harry s'endormit la tête sur ses bras croisés devant son assiette vide, pendant que les deux hommes parlait des changements au sein du gouvernement et de plusieurs autres sujets d'adultes qui ne l'intéressa pas le moins du monde. Pour une des rares fois, les deux hommes n'avaient pas eu à l'encourager pour lui faire terminer son assiette.

- Et bien, je vois que nous avons épuisé notre petite étoile, dit Sirius en débarrassant la table des couverts et en laissant à Remus le soin de laver la vaisselle.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel devant le défilement de son ami sur le rangement, mais le laissa faire.

- Je vais aller le mettre au lit.

Sirius pris Harry délicatement dans ses bras pour ne pas le réveiller. Le petit gronda dans son sommeil déjà profond et se blotti dans les bras fort et chaud de son père. Lorsque Sirius le borda dans son lit en prenant bien garde de placer Griffy près de lui pour ne pas qu'il le cherche, Harry fit un petit sourire dans son sommeil qui ému Sirius plus que toutes autres déclarations d'amour.

Embrassant le petit garçon sur la cicatrice en forme d'étoile qui ornait son front, Sirius se fit la promesse de tout faire pour qu'il soit le petit garçon le plus heureux du monde.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu parce que j'ai seulement eu 3 reviews pour le dernier alors c'està se demander si vous l'aimez encore. Faites moi un signe pour m'encourager.

À la prochaine

Neny


	10. Chapter 10

Désolé pour le retard, mais je dois avouer que l'inspiration m'a un peu manqué. Elle est revenue soudainement avec la suite de hp 7 que j'ai dévoré en une journée et demi.

Je vous laisse avec les vacances de Noël de ma petite famille préféré et le procès de la famille de Harry arrive très rapidement, dans la prochain je crois.

Bonne lecture.

neny

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Temps des fêtes

La période de Noël approchait à grand pas et Sirius ne savait plus quoi faire pour empêcher Harry de fouiller partout. En effet, le garçon essayait de découvrir par tout les moyens possible ou était caché ses cadeaux de Noël. Le premier Noël de sa vie avait pour lui un attrait que les autres enfants n'avait pas.

Une fois, Sirius l'avait trouvé en train de fouiller dans sa garde-robe en plein milieu de la nuit. Un bruit sourd l'avait fait sursauter et en ouvrant les yeux, il avait aperçu le petit corps penché de son fils qui dépassait de la penderie et train de fouiller dans les souliers et en mettant tout sans dessus dessous. Une solide discussion avait eu lieu sur l'intimité et la période de sommeil entre le père et le fils, mais Harry ne voulait rien entendre, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Son premier Noël ou il allait recevoir des cadeaux, il fallait qu'il découvre toutes les surprises c'était plus fort que lui.

?&?&?&?&?&

- Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir ouvrir mes cadeaux? S'il-te-plaît papa? Je n'irais plus dans ta chambre la nuit.

- Tu vas pouvoir les ouvrir demain matin lorsque nous serons tous levé, ajouta Sirius en voyant déjà l'air calculateur de Harry.

- Pffff, c'est pas juste, je veux les avoir tout de suite.

Sirius ne savait plus quoi faire avec l'attitude de Harry. Il employait de plus en plus cette phrase et ses caprices devenait de plus en plus exigeant. Il s'était juré d'élever son fils justement et de faire prôner la discussion avant toute chose, mais son fils était aussi têtu qu'une mule. Il commençait à tellement ressembler à James de par son attitude que Sirius devait se répéter qu'il n'était pas James.

- Je ne veux pas de caprices jeune homme, sinon tu vas faire une très longue sieste cet après-midi.

Harry qui détestait déjà faire la sieste s'empressa de retourner jouer dans le salon. Il savait quand s'arrêter pour ne pas faire fâcher Sirius et il n'avait jamais dépassé un certain point.

&&&?&&&&&

C'est l'heure d'aller au lit Harry, dit Sirius en s'approchant de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Mais Harry se raidit quand il sentit les bras de son père lui soulever les bras pour le tenir et le porter. Devant le raidissement de son fils, Sirius le laissa par terre.

- Je ne peux pas aller dormir papa.

- Et pourquoi cela, il est tard et tu as l'habitude de te coucher à cet heure-ci. Et sa ne changera pas ce soir. Allez vient, je vais t'aider à te préparer.

- Mais non, je dois attendre le Père Noël j'ai quelque chose à lui demander.

Sirius resta bouche bée devant l'air sérieux de Harry. L'imagination de cet enfant ne semblait pas avoir de limite. Et maintenant, il voulait parler au Père Noël en personne. Il était là, assis en tailleur devant les flammes de la cheminée et attendait.

- Tu ne peux pas attendre le Père Noël Harry, il va venir trop tard dans la nuit et tu vas t'endormir devant la cheminée. De plus, s'il te voit qui l'attend, il pourrait changer d'idée et ne pas venir du tout. Tu as déjà des cadeaux sous le sapin alors, il pourrait garder les siens pour un autre petit garçon de quatre ans.

Harry ouvrit grands les yeux en fixant son père. Il se leva et monta les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. En voyant cela, Sirius éclata de rire et saisit Griffy que Harry avait oublié par terre et monta vers la chambre de son fils.

Ce dernier était déjà rendu et à moitié nu, ses vêtements ayant atterrit au quatre coin de la pièce.

- Oh là, tu as un panier à linge il me semble non? Tu n'as jamais été aussi pressé de te mettre en chemise de nuit.

Harry s'arrêta un instant et regarda autour de lui. Il prit son chandail et alla le porter dans le panier à linge. Son père lui tendit sa longue chemise de nuit bleue et il se dépêcha de l'enfiler, mais le vêtement était très long, lui arrivant au cheville et il eu un peu de difficulté à trouver l'ouverture pour la tête.

Sirius vint l'aider juste avant qu'il ne tombe durement sur le plancher.

- Harry, soupira-t-il, calme toi un peu, tu n'arriveras pas à dormir.

- Mais papa, répliqua Harry en sortant finalement sa tête, je ne veux pas dormir. C'est Noël demain, je ne peux pas dormir. Et si jamais je ne me réveille pas et que je manque Noël sa serait une cactachtrophe.

- Oh oui tu vas dormir et on dit catastrophe. Allez la terreur, sous tes couvertures et plus un mot, je vais choisir une histoire. Tout le monde se réveille le matin à moins d'être très malade, alors ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas être debout très tôt demain comme à ton habitude.

Harry sauta sur son lit et se mit à rebondir faisant sauter le rebord de sa chemise de nuit et ses cheveux. En revenant vers le lit, Sirius le saisit par un bras et le coucha rapidement en le bordant avec ses couvertures. Il lui remit Griffy et commença l'histoire du petit sapin de Noël. Harry était encore excité par la fête du lendemain, mais il resta bien sagement sous ses couvertures et écouta l'histoire. Il adorait tellement les histoires pleines d'images que Sirius et Remus lui avait offert. Sirius lui en lisait une à tous les soirs s'il avait été sage et il lui arrivait même de le faire pour la sieste de l'après-midi. Harry n'aimait pas en être privé et il arrêtait ses bêtises juste à la frontière.

- Allez maintenant bonne nuit ma petite étoile.

- Je veux une autre histoire s'il-te-plaît papa?

- Harry, il est presque 21 heures, endors toi vite, sinon demain tu seras très fatigué et tu auras mauvais caractère toute le journée.

- Mais non, je le promets, s'il te plaît papa, encore une, je ne suis pas fatigué.

Sirius soupira et ferma les yeux.

- J'ai dit non Harry.

En entendant ses mots, Harry se mit à pleurer et à réclamer une autre histoire pour pouvoir dormir. Sirius resta interdit devant le comportement de l'enfant et se raidit. Il rangea le livre dans l'étagère se dirigea vers la porte, éteignit la lumière de la lampe de chevet et ferma la porte.

Devant le geste de son père, Harry se mit en colère. C'est toujours Sirius qui décidait et cela allait changer il avait le droit de prendre des décisions lui aussi. Il s'assit dans son lit et lança Griffy de toutes ses forces dans la chambre, malheureusement pour lui, la peluche heurta une des lampes sur l'étagère qui tomba en faisant un énorme boucan.

En entendant le bruit, Sirius se précipita dans la chambre de son fils, il ouvrit la lumière et ce qu'il vit, le laissa paralysé de stupeur. Harry hurlait à plein poumon et son visage était proche du violet. Il ne semblait plus avoir de conscience, trop loin dans sa crise de colère. Et c'est à ce moment là que quelque chose changea à l'intérieur de Sirius, il refusa de laisser son fils avoir un tel comportement. Il lui attrapa un bras, le sortit du lit et le coucha en travers sur ses genoux et il administra la première fessée de sa vie.

Trop surprit, Harry cessa de pleurer durant les premières claques sur ses fesses, mais sa chemise de nuit n'était pas très épaisse et la douleur s'empara de lui. Il recommença donc à pleurer, mais normalement cette fois-ci. En voyant cela, Sirius arrêta de la fesser et le rassit sur ses genou. Le garçon se cala contre la poitrine de son père et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps voulant se faire pardonner.

Après quelques minutes, lorsque Harry eu cessé de pleurnicher, Sirius prit la parole.

- Il est hors de question que tu refasses une autre crise de colère comme celle la. C'est très dangereux. Tu sais très bien que je ne lis qu'une seule histoire et que tu ne dois pas faire de caprices.

- Pardon, fut tout ce que Harry prononça.

Il avait tellement honte de lui-même et il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi il avait décidé de hurler de cette façon. Son père le recoucha dans son lit et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de ressortir de la chambre pour la dernière fois ce soir-là.

Harry pour sa part avait de la difficulté à rester dans une position confortable. Ses fesses lui chauffait et il voulait disparaître tellement il avait honte. Sirius lui avait donné sa première vraie fessée, pas seulement une petite tape sur les fesses ou les mains comme il avait déjà reçu, mais une vraie fessée qui brûlait. Et pour la première fois, Harry comprenait vraiment le pourquoi de ce geste, sa gorge lui brûlait un peu à force d'avoir crié et il avait brisé sa belle lampe qui faisait tourner des balais sur le mur. De plus, Griffy le regardait de sa position sur le plancher et Harry ne voulait pas sortir de son lit pour aller le chercher. Sans le vouloir, il se punissait lui-même pour son comportement en se privant de la présence réconfortante de la peluche.

- Pardon papa, je t'aime, dit Harry en se retournant et en trouvant finalement le sommeil à force de larme de regrets.

Le matin de Noël fut très calme. Harry hésitait à faire déborder la joie qu'il ressentait au font de lui, car Sirius et Remus étaient encore endormit. En fait, la faible lueur du petit matin se reflétait dans la chambre du petit garçon et il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que les adultes se lèvent. Il prit son courage à deux mains et sans faire de bruit, sortit de son lit. Il enfila rapidement ses pantoufles pour protéger ses pieds de la fraîcheur et entreprit de ramasser les dégâts qu'il avait fait la veille.

En effet, sa belle lampe était sur le sol en plusieurs morceaux. Harry les ramassa et les mit dans la poubelle. Elle était sûrement trop cassé pour être réparé et de toute façon elle n'était pas cassé par accident, tout était de sa faute. En se souvenant des circonstances de la mort atroce de sa lampe, Harry grimaça et se tortilla. Ses fesses ne lui faisait plus mal, mais il se souvenait parfaitement de la sensation de brûlure qui avait envahit son postérieur après la fessée. Et plus jamais il ne voulait revivre une situation comme celle-là. Plus jamais il ne voulait fâcher son père de cette façon.

Après avoir ramassé tout les dégâts, Harry descendit lentement les escaliers, Griffy sous le bras, et se dirigea en direction du salon ou se trouvait un immense arbre de Noël. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant les nombreux cadeaux qui n'étaient pas là avant qu'il monte se coucher. Le Père Noël était passé pendant la nuit même s'il avait fait une énorme crise de colère et que son père avait dû le punir. En voyant cette merveille, Harry remonta les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le put et se entra dans la vaste chambre de son père. Ce dernier était enrouler dans ses couvertures et ronflait du sommeil du juste. Sans prendre note de ces détails, la petite étoile s'élança sur le lit et sauta sur son père.

- Papa, Papa, ouvre les yeux, c'est Noël.

Sirius s'assit brusquement sur son lit et tourna son regard vers son fils dont les yeux scintillait de milles étoiles.

- Et bien les légendes sont donc vrai. Il est impossible à tous enfants de dormir le matin de Noël, tu mériterais que je te punisse jeune homme.

En prononçant ses mots, Sirius saisit Harry qui avait perdu son sourire et se mit à le chatouiller sauvagement. Le petit garçon ne put qu'éclater de rire et sauter sur son père à son tour.

- Allez viens, On va aller réveiller Remus et ensuite on va aller voir si le Père Noël a pensé à nous.

- Il est déjà passé papa, il y a plein de nouveaux cadeaux sous le sapin su salon.

En arrivant devant la chambre du loup-garou, Sirius fit signe à Harry de ne pas faire de bruit et entra sur la pointe des pieds. Il lança Harry sur Remus qui se réveilla et sortit de son lit en vitesse pensant qu'il était attaqué.

- Harry James Potter-Black et Sirius Orion Black, je peux savoir ce qui vous prend. On ne réveille pas les gens de cette façon.

Devant l'air hirsute de Remus, les deux autres hommes de la maison ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire ce qui fit fondre la colère de Remus et apparaître un faible sourire sur son visage.

- Allez, venez en bas au lieu de vous moquer de moi.

Et comme une joyeuse troupe, ils descendirent au salon et s'assirent au pied de leur arbre de Noël.

Sirius débuta la distribution et l'heure suivante fut dédié aux cris d'émerveillement et aux tonnes de papiers d'emballage.

Harry n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait reçu. Un costume de pirates, une collection de livres illustrés du petit sorcier futé et plusieurs jouets qui allait pouvoir finir de remplir son immense coffre au pied de son lit.

L'avant-midi fut consacré à la découverte de toutes les possibilités de ces nombreux jouets et Harry ne quitta pas le salon sauf sous les injonctions de Sirius qui lui dit de venir prendre son déjeuner. Il était tellement content, son premier Noël était parfait et il ne voulait jamais plus quitter cette famille.

Harry joua encore avec ses jouets après le déjeuner et se coucha sur le torse de Sirius afin de regarder un des livres qu'il avait reçu. Après seulement quelques pages, il ne put retenir ses yeux de se fermer et il s'endormit blottit contre Sirius. Ce dernier, en voyant le petit pirate dormir arrêta l'histoire et ferma les yeux à son tour pour prendre une sieste bien mérité après le réveil brutal qu'il avait eu.


	11. Chapter 11

Hé oui, vous ne rêvez pas. Je poste déjà un autre chapitre.

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Neny

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Évaluation de famille.

Le mois de juin approchait à grand pas et Sirius reçu une lettre du ministère afin de se présenter à l'audience pour son évaluation. Une personne de confiance viendrait chercher Harry à la maison pour l'apporter voir un psychomage qui évaluerait sa santé ainsi que sa nouvelle relation avec son père. Sans cette évaluation, Sirius ne pourrait pas compléter l'adoption de Harry et l'approche de cette étape le rendait très nerveux et son stress se communiquait à son fils qui dormait mal la nuit. Il se réveillait souvent, et avait besoin de sentir son père près de lui.

Il avait donc une semaine pour préparer Harry à cette entrevue et lui faire accepter d'aller rencontrer la dame qui l'évaluerait avec une personne étrangère qui allait venir le chercher à la maison.

Bien qu'Harry allait parfaitement bien, il avait de la difficulté à entrer en relation avec de nouvelles personnes. Il ne faisait pas confiance facilement et il avait énormément besoin de la présence de son père ou de son oncle Remus pour le rassurer. Tant que ces deux hommes étaient dans son champ de vision tout allait bien et il se comportait comme l'enfant de presque 5 ans qu'il était.

- Harry mon cœur, tu veux bien venir me voir s'il-te-plaît, demanda Sirius.

Harry releva la tête de son jeu de construction et regarda son père. Sirius n'avait pas l'habitude de l'interrompre lorsqu'il jouait tout seul, sauf pour venir manger et ce n'était pas encore l'heure. Son père avait une drôle d'attitude ces derniers jours et il décida d'aller le voir. Il s'approcha de son père et grimpa sur ses genoux en enfouissant sa tête contre son épaule et en le serrant de toute la force de ses presque 5 ans. Le câlin de Harry fit le plus grand bien à Sirius qui referma ses bras sur son fils et savoura l'étreinte.

- Harry, je dois te dire quelque chose.

Le petit garçon se raidit et prit son père de cour.

- Tu ne veux plus de moi c'est ça, hein? Je n'écoute pas toujours et je cris et je ne range pas mes jouets souvent et…

Sirius interrompit son fils avant que celui-ci n'éclate en sanglots.

- Non Harry, tu es mon fils, mon petit garçon à moi et je te garde. Mais je dois te parler. Tu sais, pour que tu sois mon fils pour toujours, tu dois aller rencontrer une dame qui va te poser des questions et lui dire ce qui se passe ici quand tu es avec moi.

- Et après, je reviens ici pour toujours?

Sirius ne voulait pas inquiéter Harry et ne lui dit pas qu'il pourrait aller dans une autre famille si l'évaluation n'était pas concluante. Il embrassa seulement son fils sur le front et le garda contre lui un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Harry dormait à poings fermé.

- Et bien, pour quelqu'un qui ne veut jamais faire la sieste, je trouve que tu aimes beaucoup dormir.

Il se leva et alla mettre sa petite étoile au chaud dans son lit.

&?&?&?&?&?&?

Severus faisait les cents pas dans son appartement situé en haut des cachots des serpentards dont il était le directeur. Le directeur lui avait confié la tâche d'aller chercher le jeune Potter et de le ramener à Ste-Mangouste pour son évaluation et ensuite de le ramener au ministère pour la suite des événements. Severus se souvenait trop bien de sa dernière rencontre avec un petit garçon craintif battu et négligé par sa famille. Il voulait voir maintenant de quoi avait l'air l'enfant. Remus lui en avait parlé un peu lorsqu'il avait séjourné au château, mais il voulait se faire une idée. Selon lui, l'enfant était aussi capricieux que ses pères biologique et adoptif. Allait-il encore se tromper, il avait hâte de le voir.

?&&?&?&?&??&?

Harry attendait sans aucune envie la personne qui devait venir le prendre. Il ne savait pas qui venait et cela le rendait très anxieux. Son père ne pouvait pas lui répondre, car il n'avait pas été tenu au courant pour une question d'influence. Bref, Harry n'avait pas bien comprit la raison de cette ignorance et il faisait la tête assis sur le gros fauteuil du salon.

Les flammes de la cheminée se teintèrent de vert et laissèrent apparaître un homme qu'Harry se souvenait avoir vu lorsqu'il avait changer de famille. Il se leva et sauta dans les jambes de l'homme et le serra contre lui.

Severus resta interdit devant le geste de l'enfant et ne savait quoi faire. Les enfants qu'il côtoyait avait tous plus de 11 ans et rare étaient ceux qui le serrait dans leur bras.

- Merci beaucoup monsieur, dit Harry avant de se relever et de fixer le professeur de ses grands yeux émeraudes.

Derrière eux, Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il n'appréciait que très peu le fait que Harry soit attaché à Severus, mais il comprenait la raison de son attachement. Pour son fils, l'homme était celui qui l'avait sorti de la maison de sa tante et son oncle, il était la raison de son bonheur. Il se racla la gorge et sourit en voyant les deux occupants du salon se retourner vers lui d'un même mouvement.

- Viens ici, mon chéri, demanda-t-il à Harry en tenant un petit manteau dans ses mains. Le professeur Rogue va t'amener à Ste-Mangouste pour rencontrer une dame qui va te poser des questions et ensuite tu viendra me rejoindre au ministère pour l'audience.

Sirius lui enfila sa veste parce que la journée s'annonçait fraîche et le confia à Severus en lui adressant un sourire pour le rassurer.

Avec un regard inquiet, Harry saisit la main du professeur Rogue et disparut dans la cheminée.

Il arriva dans le grand Hall de l'hôpital, immédiatement, l'homme se mit en route vers le fond du couloir. Il cogna à une porte et attendit qu'une dame avec le sourire vienne leur ouvrir la porte.

- Bonjour Professeur Rogue, et toi tu dois être Harry n'est-ce pas?

Le petit garçon se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête et se glissa derrière l'homme en noir comme pour se protéger. La psychomage fronça les sourcils et les invita à entrer dans son bureau.

C'était le plus beau bureau que Harry avait vu de sa vie. Il contenait plein de jouets et une petite table avec des feuilles pour dessiner. Harry voulut essayer les crayons de couleur, mais n'osa pas s'approcher de la table. La dame l'aida.

- Et si tu essayais mes nouveaux crayons pendant que je discute avec le professeur Rogue et après tu pourras me dire ce que tu fais avec ton nouveau papa et comment est ta maison.

Encore une fois, Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers la table. Il regarda les crayons à sa disposition et choisit une feuille. Il commença un dessin qu'il pourrait offrir à son père lorsqu'il serait de retour chez lui. Pendant ce temps, la psychomage discutait avec Severus de ce qu'il avait eu le temps de voir dans la maison du jeune homme.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry vit la psychomage s'asseoir près de lui et il lui montra son dessin. Il représentait deux petits personnages dont un avec les cheveux rouge et l'autre avec les cheveux noirs et des lunettes.

- Est-ce que tu veux me dire qui sont les deux personnes sur ton dessin, mon grand.

- C'est Ron, il habite sur le même rue que moi, mais je ne l'ai pas vu souvent. Papa ne veut pas que j'ailles chez lui.

- Et pourquoi, il ne veut pas.

- C'est trop loin, et il va se fâcher si je pars loin de la maison tout seul.

- Il se fâche souvent?

Harry la regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Il se fâche quand je n'écoute pas ce qu'il dit ou que je brise les règles.

Il baissa les yeux et ses doigts chiffonnaient le coin de sa feuille. La psychomage pouvait dire que Harry n'aimait vraiment pas quand son père se fâchait après lui, mais elle voulait savoir si le garçon vivait dans un foyer aimant ou non.

- Est-ce que tu fais des jeux avec ton père?

- Oh oui, dit Harry en relevant la tête, il aime beaucoup jouer avec moi, et il me fait rire. Des fois, on prend le jeux de construction magique et on fait un gros château. Une fois, on a poussé tout les meubles du salon sur le mur et notre château était tellement gros qu'on a pu entrer dedans et jouer à _l'intérieur._

Anna sourit face à l'entrain du jeune garçon devant elle. Mais elle voulait tirer cette histoire de père fâcher au plus vite pour se faire une idée.

- Tu as dit tout à l'heure que ton père allait se fâcher, qu'est-ce qu'il fait quand il te punit.

Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie de répondre à cette question, mais son père lui avait dit qu'il devait répondre à toutes les questions et dire la vérité.

- Des fois, il m'envoie dans ma chambre pour une sieste, parce qu'il dit que je suis de mauvaise humeur et il me fait faire la sieste. Une fois, j'ai eu mal aux oreilles et oncle Remus m'a dit que c'était ma punition pour être sortit dehors sans tuque. Il m'a aussi tapé une fois, _sur les_ _fesses_ parce que je me suis fâché et j'ai lancé ma lampe sur le mur et je l'ai cassé. Il ne veut pas que je fasse de caprice.

L'entrevue se continua durant près d'une demi-heure avant qu'Anna se soit fait une idée et ait prit une décision pour le bien-être de l'enfant.

&?&?&?&?&

Severus revint prendre le jeune Potter-Black après son entrevue pour le conduire au ministère devant le juge de la famille. Dire qu'il était étonné de sa rencontre avec le fils de son ennemi était un euphémisme. Il ne croyait pas que Black était capable d'élever un enfant dans le respect des règles, mais l'attitude d'Harry lui prouvait le contraire. La prison avait fait de l'homme quelqu'un qui réfléchissait et il avait obtenu un certain respect de sa part.

Ils ne seraient jamais amis, mais au moins, Severus ne pensait plus à Black en tant que cabot plein de puces.

&?&?&?&?&

Une fois dans la salle d'audience, Harry n'eut pas le droit d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de son père. Severus lui avait dit de s'asseoir sur le banc et de ne même pas penser à y bouger. Il avait ajouté à ses mots des yeux durs et Harry se dit que le professeur Snape n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on voulait fâcher. Il se tortillait et attendait impatiemment le moment d'aller réclamer le câlin qu'il avait besoin.

- L'audience est maintenant ouverte. Évaluation # 405-65-10. Évaluation de la famille Black pour l'adoption finale du jeune Harry James Potter-Black.

- Monsieur Black, veuillez s'il vous plaît venir à l'avant.

Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers le siège près du juge. Il savait que le juge voulait lui poser des questions et que le psychomage qu'il avait rencontré en même temps que Harry allait rendre les résultats et que ces fameux résultats seraient finaux.

- M. Black, comment se passe la vie avec votre filleul?

- Tout se passe très bien votre honneur, Harry s'adapte doucement à son nouvel environnement.

- Et vous M. Black?

- J'aime beaucoup Harry et j'aime les responsabilités que je dois avoir envers lui. Je crois que nous nous rendons mutuellement heureux.

- Merci M. Black, vous pouvez retourner à votre place.

Le juge appela maintenant la psychomage qui avait fait son évaluation. Elle leur donna ses résultats.

- J'ai évalué M. Sirius Orion Black avant cette audience et j'en suis venu à une conclusion.

- Selon vous Docteur McRannoch, M. Black est-il apte à prendre soin d'un jeune garçon malgré les années d'emprisonnement dont il a été victime?

- Absolument, Sirius Black est un homme équilibré qui fait passer le bonheur de sa famille avant toute chose. Je crois que le fait d'avoir une importante responsabilité dans la vie de son filleul lui permet de passer outre le traumatisme que son emprisonnement lui a causé. Je recommande fortement que l'adoption soit rendue finale et sans appel.

Le juge la remercia et appela la psychomage responsable de Harry qui lui fit part de ses conclusions. Elle affirma que Harry surmontait très bien ses souvenirs de sa famille abusive et qu'il avait un vrai lien d'attachement avec son père adoptif. Elle recommanda aussi que l'adoption soit rendue finale et retourna s'asseoir dans l'assemblée.

Le juge prit le temps de regarder ses notes et les membres concernés. Il rendit enfin son verdict.

- Bien, avec les points qui ont été amenés dans cette audience, je n'ai d'autre choix que d'accorder l'adoption finale du jeune Harry James Potter-Black. Aucun rappel ne pourra faire revenir cette décision en arrière. Je vous souhaite à tous une vie très heureuse.

- L'homme de loi se leva, rendit les papiers de son verdict à Sirius et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers son fils et de lui faire signe de s'approcher. Sans même demander à Severus sa permission, Harry se dirigea vers son père et lui sauta dans les bras en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il se laissa transporter par son père jusqu'à l'extérieur ou ils purent transplaner jusqu'à leur maison. Remus les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et l'accolade se poursuivi dans un immense câlin familiale.

&?&?&?&?&?

La soirée dans la maison des maraudeurs se poursuivit jusque très tard dans la soirée. Harry put se coucher que lorsqu'il tomba d'épuisement dans les bras de son père.

L'heureux père de famille devait se répéter qu'il avait maintenant un fils pour la vie. Il porta un toast à la mémoire de James et Lily qui devait être très fiers que leur fils soit avec un membre de sa famille.

Durant la nuit, Sirius alla régulièrement regarder sa petite étoile dormir pour se convaincre de son bonheur. Rien. Plus rien ne pouvait venir s'interposer dans sa vie familiale.

Une famille, une vraie venait de naître. Aucun de ses membres n'était relié par le sang, mais personne ne pourrait dire que leur liens était faible.

* * *

Alors j'attends une petite review s'il vous plaît.

À la prochaine

Neny


End file.
